


Sometimes The Apple Falls Far

by Detectives_Heart



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: A fair trade, Air Raiders AU, Also an attempt at writing PTSD and other mental health issues, Angst, Chaos AU of Doom, Dead aren't dead anymore but some live people are dead now too, Emotional/Physical Abuse, Evil turned good characters, F to cannon, Ferdinand is gone, Found Family, Good turned evil characters, I don't know how to tag that last thing so this is all i got, I forget what I called it in Broadleafs Rulers, I won't tell you who though, I'll update tags as they become more relevant, Kingsbond works differently now, Manipulation, Multi, Pirates AU, Pokemon AU, Robin Hood AU, So many spoiler aus, Species swap?, Spoiler AU, That's what I'm calling it now, This is the biggest middle finger to cannon I'll ever write in my life, Vague, an abusive situation later on, better to overtag than undertag ya know?, but it touches on if not is completely in those categories, even the title is vague, fantasy level kuni violence, have fun in this house of madness, might change the title later, not sure how to properly tag a situation, please don't hunt me down if your favourite character is infected with purple, rating might be wrong cause i'm bad at rating so help me out if you think its wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: A retelling of the Ni No Kuni 2 story but with as many AU aspects as possible thrown into it for fun.Evan takes on a journey to unite a world full of twists, turns and nonsensical shenanigans whilst meeting as many friends as he does challenges along the way. Some new, some old and some just for fun.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. The Rainbow Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> It's heeeerrrrreeee  
> Hope yous all like it :D

_‘Long, long ago was the Dreamtime. Everywhere was bare, flat and empty. There was only stillness and quietness all over the surface of the world._

_However, underneath the surface, deep in the earth’s crust, all sorts of creatures were sleeping…’_

Glancing up from his book, the little boy checked the clock. It’s not time yet.

_‘Animals, birds and reptiles lay cocooned in the land, dreaming peacefully._

_One day the Rainbow Serpent opened her eyes and found herself in complete darkness. Flexing and stretching her coils, she began to push her way through the earth. Finally, she broke through the surface, bursting into the sunlight. The featureless land stretched in all directions. She set off to explore…’_

He checked the clock again. He should be here soon! Excitement bubbled within him before he shook his head, stamping it out.

He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Turning back to his story, he continued to read.

_‘Slithering all over the land, the Rainbow Serpent’s strong winding body carved out valleys and heaped up land into ridges. She journeyed for many moons, travelling over the whole earth until she arrived back where she had started. Exhausted, she coiled herself up and rested.’_

A faint knock at his door drew him away from his book. The nurse that came in smiled at him kindly as she brushed a stray lock of black hair behind her ear.

“What story is it today, hmm? Arthur and his knights or a princess in a tower?” He smiled as she came to sit beside him on his hospital bed.

“Neither. It’s about a snake that creates the world.” He clarified as he showed her the pictures of colourful snakes in his book.

“Oh I see. I would have thought you’d be looking out for your father.” At her well-intended words his smile faded, expression falling immediately.

“What’s the point? He’s always late.” He turned his dark eyes to the window. He knew if he so chose to, he could watch from that very window for his dad’s car to pull into the hospital car park but knew he’d likely not see it for a while yet, regardless of what his dad said.

“Well you never know. This time might be different!” She stood up and enthusiastically made her way over to the window. His eyes only rolled as he glared at the book on his lap.

“I doubt it.” At this, the nurse turned back around to face him. “He never comes to see me anymore. He probably doesn’t even remember I’m going home today.”

“Now hold on there, Will. Your father is a good man. He can’t control how busy he is. What the country wants, he has to give.” She lectured him, telling him nothing he didn’t already know.

“I know. I understand and I don’t mind how busy he is, really!” He turned his frown upside down with a little bit of effort. It didn’t matter to him. “I just don’t want to watch out for him when I could be doing something else to pass the time.” Her emerald eyes turned sympathetic.

“It’s okay to want more of your father’s time, you know. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

“But he has a job to do. I understand. I don’t want any more of his time because he doesn’t have the time to give me.” At her saddened silence he realised he may have interrupted her. “I’m sorry Nurse Nala. I know you’re just trying to help.” Nala just sighed and shook her head.

“Well, I just came to check on you to see if you needed anything. Would you like me to stay?” She offered having long since learned how he could get cranky if he had to put his book down in the middle of a story for too long. He shook his head.

“No thank you. I’m sure Amy would appreciate it though. She seemed really upset earlier.” He suggested with a smile. “You always make us feel better.” Nala beamed at him with a small laugh.

“You’re too kind, Will.” She ruffled his hair before making her way towards the door. “I’ll be back when your father comes to take you home, okay? I don’t want you leaving before I can say goodbye.” Will grinned and waved at her as she stood in the doorway.

“I won’t! I promise!” She chuckled again.

“Goodbye, Will.”

“Bye!” Once the door clicked shut his smile slowly faded.

He liked being alone, but he’d certainly rather not be when his dad could be here with him. Turning back to his book, he tried to find where he’d left off but this time found himself unable to focus on the words. Closing the book, he sighed and stared out the window at the stars. His dad only had a few hours left to come get him…

Shaking his head, he slipped his book back into his satchel and shifted to the edge of the bed. He’d packed his bags hours ago. His clothing and medications in the duffel bag by the door and his teddy bear, a few books and a handful of jelly beans in the bag over his shoulder. He’d been waiting all day.

Just once he wished he wasn’t alone. Just _once_ he wished he had someone to rely on instead of himself. He fiercely rubbed at his eyes and narrowed his gaze on the window.

A bright flash of light had him jump to his feet and scurry over to it, excitement impossible to ignore.

Was that a shooting star?!

He gasped and clasped his hands together. Maybe his wish would come true!

Maybe he’d never have to be alone again!

As he made his wish and stared at the fast approaching light, something suddenly seemed off about it. His face drew closer to the window, dark eyes squinting to make it out…

_That’s not a star…!_

He barely had time to realise what it was before he was blinded by a white flash, and the explosion blasted him through the wall behind him. He never felt himself hit the ground again.

The last thing he remembered was the acrid scent of burned flesh and the pain and ringing in his ears before everything faded into a white oblivion…

* * *

A low growl interrupted the white noise ringing in his ears.

Was it a growl? Or something else…?

Blinking his eyes open, he found himself surrounded by the darkness. Of course he did. He died. What did he expect to happen? A choir of angels to come and see him into the afterlife?

What _nonsense._

The growling suddenly turned into a distant snarl.

 _“You.”_ He blinked and suddenly two bright red lights appeared to be glowing in the distance, standing out like fire against the darkness.

 _“Do you want to go home?”_ The voice was quite deep and sounded rusted from either a lack of speaking or several lifetimes of avid smoking.

He found himself unable to respond. He could only watch as the lights – were they eyes? – narrowed on him. His mind sat on his answer.

_Yes._

_“Then do not get attached.”_ The warning unnerved him a little. Attached? Attached to what?

Before he could even attempt to voice his confusion, the darkness suddenly cascaded down on him, wiping out every one of his senses before blinding them with the brightest lights imaginable.

And somewhere in the darkness, there was a smile.


	2. Telling a King No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coup begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all  
> KEY:  
> Larry Cropper = Harry Potter  
> Frelsi = America/Wherever Roland is from.
> 
> Where's the fun in leaving them as they were, ya know?  
> Also, this'll be updated whenever I've written another chapter in the next section of the fic so it's likely to have inconsistent updates. Just a fair warning.

The first thing he felt was falling as his senses returned to him. The second thing was hitting the ground.

He must be dead. _Surely_ he must be dead.

Yet his head still hurt and he felt something soft beneath the hand holding the upper half of his body up from the floor. As his vision cleared that softness became some sort of red carpet?

His other hand held his head as the ringing vanished just as quickly as it had appeared. He couldn't help but wonder what in the world was on his head because he _certainly_ didn't have _that_ much hair.

"What... What happened?" His hazel eyes rose to try and take in the room and figure out what was going on but was immediately met with more questions than answers with the boy he suddenly found in front of him. Whilst the blue, princely clothing, cat ears and the tail were a little bit out of the ordinary, the fact he pulled a knife out of who knows where was a little more concerning.

"I-I am Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, king of Ding Dong Dell. Who are you?" Evan's hands shook as he held the knife - or was that a dagger? - towards him.

"Never mind who..." He spoke as his focus returned. He turned away from the boy as he made to stand. "The question is where?" Is this what the afterlife looked like? Scared cat kids and a fancy room fit for some sort of Larry Cropper movie? He gasped as he zeroed in on the huge mirror on the wall. Racing over to it, he stared at his reflection, turning his head every which way to make sure he was seeing this right.

"Well, would you look at that..." He looked like he did back when he'd first graduated college. A young face, a lack of grey hairs and wrinkles, and the return of his signature fluffy ponytail. If what he’s seeing is true and he really _had_ de-aged then… how did his suit still fit him...?

He rerouted his attention back to the boy - who was still trying his darn hardest to look intimidating - with the intent of finding some answers. The badly hidden fear in those blues eyes had him decide against it for now though. Instead he went for the door the boy was all but guarding. Evan almost dived out of the way to keep some distance between them, still pointing that silly knife at him. He said something too but he was paid no mind.

Cautiously opening the door out of the room, he was glad to see this supposed king didn't have any guards that wouldn't appreciate his presence. Moving down the hall he heard the kid call out for him to wait, but he had bigger fish to fry right now than a half cat child with what he _really_ hoped was a fake knife.

They'd really gone all out with this medieval, fantasy theme here hadn't they? Candles instead of electric lights, big vases of posh looking flowers in the triangle shaped windows, weird décor and stone fish sculptures that seemed to be pretty much everywhere the architects could possibly get away with putting them. There was _definitely_ nowhere in Frelsi like this...

"Stop! Intruder!" Evan yelled at him again as if it changed anything. He sighed and faced him. Best start with the biggest question here...

"Answer me honestly, okay kid?" His face softened involuntarily and the boy seemed to pay much more attention all of a sudden. "Am I dead?"

"What?!" The reaction had been immediate, shock and confusion evident on his young face with his cat ears falling backwards at the apparent absurdity of such a question. "Why would you be dead?" He shook his head vigorously before reaffirming his stance. "And who even are you? A-and why did you appear in my room?" Seems like the kid has just as many questions as he does.

"I’ll take that as a no..." Shaking his head he turned back to the hallway. He followed it down a spiral staircase, leaving the boy to his make-believe. He peaked his head through a gap in the mahogany double doors at the end of the stairs, vaguely making note of the light footsteps behind him.

He furrowed his brow at the... mouse people? Is that what they were? Mouse castle guards? But presuming the kid was telling the truth…

Why would mice guards protect a cat king?

The door he was hiding behind suddenly flung open as Evan barged through towards them.

"Guards!" He shouted as he stopped in front of them. He spun on his heel and aimed his dagger directly at his now exposed position. "Seize him!" He commanded, almost sounding like someone in authority. The guards glanced at each other from under their heavy lilac armour. Their whiskers twitched before one of them took a few steps towards the boy. Though it had been expected that they wouldn't do as they were told given this was a _child,_ his eyes grew wide as the guard drew his sword and raised it right above the boy’s head.

He acted on pure instinct, darting forward, gun drawn and a shot fired directly into the chest. The guard grunted before stumbling, dropping their sword and falling to the ground. Evan leapt away in fear as the other made a move. Re-aiming his gun, the second shot rang out, echoing off the stone walls.

 _"What's that noise? Who's there?"_ He heard being shouted from another room.

"That'll teach me to get trigger happy..." He grumbled to himself before approaching the petrified boy who was staring at his guards, utterly stunned.

"They aren't here to protect you." Evan didn't seem to know what to do as Roland pushed him behind him and picked up the fallen sword of the first guard. "Stay back." He warned with a sharp glance over his shoulder to make sure the kid understood this wasn't a game. Evan stuttered and started before calling out again.

"S-somebody! Arrest this man!" He made to run off but he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Nobody is coming. Nobody _good_ anyway. And from the gunshots I'd say they've got a good idea where we are. We need to move. _Now._ " The stern tone seemed to just give the boy even wider eyes despite how impossible that seemed before.

"But-"

"Not many people say _no_ to you do they?" Hazel eyes narrowed on blue ones. If this really _was_ the king, and those mice were his subjects then that only leaves one reason as to why they just attempted to decapitate this little brat. "Don't you see? It's a coup!" He hoped to all that is holy that he had the sense to realise it.

"A-a coup?! In _my_ castle?" His brows furrowed as he tried to process this. "But..." His hand went to his chin and he turned his gaze to the ground in thought. "Why?"

 _"Have you found the boy yet?"_ Hearing the distant yelling he pushed Evan towards another door that hopefully led out of here.

"We'll have more time to think about this later. For now, we need to _go._ " He breathed a mental sigh of relief as Evan quickly followed his lead, racing after him into another room.

"But you never said who you were!" They took a left through another double door.

"Right. I'm Roland. Roland Crane." A soon as they entered a room full of guards he hurriedly dragged Evan back through the door they came from. "Let's focus on not getting caught now, okay?"

"U-uh okay!" The pair sprinted down the next hallway...


	3. The Governess

_"Stop them!"_ The guards cried out behind them as they sprinted down the corridors. Evan didn't know how much more he could take of this!

They'd been running around in circles for ages now! Oh, where was Nella? _She'd_ be able to get them out of here!

He tripped over his own feet causing him to stumble. Roland grabbed his arm and pulled him sharply around a corner and into another room. The door slammed shut behind them and Roland quickly slid them beside a wardrobe in the corner. If anyone came in, they wouldn't be visible until they were much closer than the entryway.

Evan gulped in the air greedily, trying to calm his speeding heart. He'd never ran so far or so fast in his life!

When Roland was satisfied the guards weren't going to come in, he let go of his arm. Evan put his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing as Roland wandered the room in thought.

"This place is like a maze. How does anyone find anything in here?" He grumbled. It sounded like a rhetoric question but he chose to answer it anyway.

"Nella said it was to confuse attackers." Roland barely glanced at him as he looked around.

"I suppose it makes sense if you're being attacked from the outside..." He trailed. Evan stood up straight having finally caught his breath. His eyes found one of the royal guest rooms they'd passed a dozen times already. "Do you know which way we should go from here?"

"Uh..." Evan paused for a moment. "If we go left and straight, we should find the central hall." He explained, hoping he hadn't misjudged their position.

"You ready to go then? We can't stay here too long." He sighed in frustration. That meant more running didn't it? "I'll take that as a yes." Roland immediately pushed the door open, leaving Evan no choice but to follow him. They took the left path, running like their life depended on it.

He was tired again already...! But...

They had to get out! They had to find Nella! She couldn't find them if they were hiding!

 _"Hey! There they are!"_ At the sound of the guards voice, Evan pushed his legs to move faster. They had to go!

 _"Hello?! Is someone there?!"_ Evan's ears flicked upright, swiveling to catch that again. _"Ratja?!"_

He gasped as he zeroed in on the voice. It may have sounded as angry as the guards but he knew that voice anywhere!

"This way!" He suddenly called to Roland who was a few steps ahead of him. He veered to the right, straight towards the source of the sound, leaving Roland stumbling to change direction.

"Nella?!" He cried, as he desperately turned his eyes and ears every which way looking for her.

 _"Evan?!"_ He heard her again, much closer this time. He skidded to a halt.

"Where are you?" He heard a frantic knocking on the door he'd passed, by just a few feet.

 _"In here!"_ She called through the door. Backtracking, he barely avoided crashing into Roland as he raced to the door. _"I'm afraid I’m trapped! It won't open from in here!"_ She explained before he could even ask why she hadn't come out yet.

"It's okay, Nella! We'll get you out!" Evan attempted to reassure her but despite his words his hands were shaking like leaves.

 _"'We'? Ugh, never mind. Evan you need to get out of here, now! It's a coup! They're trying to kill you!"_ He tried the door, ignoring her protests. It wouldn't budge.

"I know, Nella! But I can't get out without you! I... I'm scared!" He admitted, hoping it would change her mind on him leaving without her.

"We got company." Evan turned to see Roland raising his sword towards a small group of guards heading their way. "If you're gonna get her out, do it now or we gotta go!" He snapped before attempting to nudge him back towards the hallway.

"No! I-I can't leave without her!" He rammed his shoulder into the door before grunting at the pain. "I need you Nella!" Roland huffed before turning to face the guards.

"I'll try hold them off. You got a few minutes at best." He warned before taking steps towards the hurriedly approaching guards.

"Roland!" Evan called but he was ignored again. Why does that keep happening today?

 _"Evan?"_ He snapped back to attention as Aranella spoke through the door.

"Yes, Nella?" He answered, hoping she had a plan.

 _"Do you have your wand with you?"_ She asked sounding slightly impatient.

"Uh... no! I have the dagger you gave me though. Will that work?" He vaguely heard a very annoyed sound from her.

 _"Do you remember the spell I taught you? The one called Spring Lock?"_ Evan moved a hand to his chin in thought, his other still clutching the dagger.

"I think so..." Her voice immediately perked up at that.

 _"Good! I need you to cast it on the door lock."_ He shook his head to himself.

"But I can't! You said I shouldn't use magic without a wan-"

 _"I know what I said, Evan, but you are more than capable of using that dagger instead. We don't have time to argue now."_ She insisted with an urgency he'd never heard before.

"B-but-!"

 _"Evan, I need you to do this for me. It’s either this, or go on without me."_ He gulped, ears flat back in fear. Using magic without a wand was dangerous though, wasn't it? But... but he had to try! For Nella!

Closing his eyes, he took a slow, deep breath before aiming his dagger to the lock. Summoning the magic within him, he gently, hesitantly pushed it through his arm and down the blade, drawing a simple rune in the air with a trail of glistening silver.

 _"Glas earraich."_ The ancient words tumbled from his lips, the distinct click of the spell doing its job sounded in his ear before the door flung open, nearly hitting him in the process. His eyes flew open in time to see Aranella tumble out of the room, take less than a second to see him next to her, and Roland fighting nearby before darting away, weapons drawn towards the guards.

He watched in awe as she leapt, kicking off the wall, she flew straight over Roland, landing low between him and a guard as they pushed away from each other. Taking advantage of her position, she sprung up straight, dagger slicing through the first guard with ease. She kicked them off the blade before jumping back and letting Roland block a hit from an axe. Turning to the third whose blade was already coming towards her, she met it with her dagger, pushing the sword upwards and out of the way before planting her weapon straight through the heart.

The final guard that had just shoved Roland away, swung his axe down towards her. Aranella easily swooped out of the way before delivering a powerful kick to the back of the head as they stumbled forward, hard enough to knock them out for good. She huffed as she flicked the red off her weapons and turned to face them with fierce emerald eyes. Her expression softened, seeing Evan with his eyes wide and back against the wall.

Racing towards him, she crouched in front of him and placed her hands on either of his shoulders.

"Are you alright, Evan? You're not hurt are you?" Even as she asked, her gaze was searching him for injuries.

"No, I'm okay..." He trailed as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Aranella locked her eyes on his teary ones. "I am now that you're here." He mumbled with a sniff. She smiled before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. You've done well without me." She praised. "But I'll protect you from here." Her firm promise made him smile despite their situation.

"Okay..." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into her shoulder, trying not to let too many tears escape. A sharp clearing of the throat reminded him of Roland's presence. They pulled away from each other before turning to Roland.

"Nella? This is Roland. He's been protecting me since he got here." Evan introduced his new friend with a small hand wave.

"Roland?" Aranella repeated before nodding to herself. "Thank you, Roland." She bowed slightly to him.

"What for? You're the one that just saved my life. I should be thanking _you._ " He insisted with a smile. Aranella merely shook her head and tutted.

"Nonsense. I shouldn't have gotten myself trapped in the first place." She turned to look at the door she'd been stuck behind this whole time with a glint of regret - and was that pain? - in her eyes.

"Nella? How _did_ you get-"

"We don't have time for chat. Let's get you to safety." She cut him off before beginning to lead the way down a different hallway to the one they were going. "I'm not sure why you even came this way in the first place..." She mentioned with another shake of her head. Evan shared a glance with Roland before following her lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody listens to little Evan ;-;


	4. Like Something Out of a Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Americans that may be confused by different word choices...  
> I'm calling a supply closet a cupboard cause that's just what we call em in the UK.  
> I don't think I need to explain anything else I don't think so here ya go guys
> 
> Oh this is also Evan's POV. I can't tell how obvious that is from the get go.

"You know where you're going?" Roland asked as they picked up the pace.

"Of course. I've lived here for years now." Her words rang with confidence as she led the way through another door.

"You live here?" This time, Evan answered.

"All the castle staff live here." Roland hummed in acknowledgement as they rounded another corner. A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, Nella? Where's Ratja?"

"She's safe." The sudden stern tone made him jump a little.

"Is she going to be okay?" He prodded, curious of the answer he'd receive.

"Yes." Evan huffed, wanting to question more but not wanting to upset her.

"Who's Ratja?" Roland cut in as they slipped into a side room.

"Never you mind." And with that, Aranella slammed the door shut a little too hard. She eyed it, seemingly not having realised she'd make that much noise. "We should rest here for a short while." She turned to Roland. "Perhaps we could use this time to make you a little less... _conspicuous._ " He raised an eyebrow as Evan tilted his head in confusion.

Aranella turned on her heel before searching the room for something. There wasn't much in here. A grand fireplace, a bookshelf and a few boxes here and there with plenty of dust and cobwebs. Doesn't anyone use this room for anything?

"How did you get into the castle undetected?" Aranella glanced at Roland as she passed him to look through one of the bigger boxes in the corner.

"Honestly? Your guess is as good as mine." Roland ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "One minute I'm in Frel-" He suddenly froze, his eyes widening in fright. "Frelsi!" A hand flew to his head a panic suddenly taking over him. Evan took a step back, unsure what to do. Suddenly Aranella was in front of Roland, hands on his shoulders and forced their eyes to meet.

"Take a deep breath." She instructed, demonstrating for him by emphasising her own steady breathing. He blinked before shaking his head. "Roland, listen to me." Her voice, clear and strong, seemed to get somewhere with him. His gaze found her again. "Focus. Ten deep breaths with me. One..." She started counting as Roland began to mimic her with some difficulty. As she reached ten she told him to do nine more and then eight, seven and so on until she reached one. He seemed at least a little calmer now, if not still a little bit frazzled.

"That's better. Now then," she smiled a little, "can you tell me anymore about where you were?" He nodded at her gentle tone.

"I was in Frelsi. The country I run. It..." He shook his head in dismay. "It's gone..." He trailed.

"Frelsi?" Aranella repeated thoughtfully. "I'm afraid I've never heard of it." A frown as she apologised. "You run a country?" She pulled her hands away from his shoulders but didn't step away just yet.

"Yeah. I suppose you could call me its king." Evan gasped.

" _You're_ a king?" But he can't be! He looks nothing like a king!

"Hmm... So, miss Nella, is it?" Aranella's brows furrowed at the nickname.

"My name is Aranella. I have served as King Evan's governess since birth." The introduction was followed by a small bow.

"I'm Roland. Roland Crane." He held a hand out to her with a smile. Wasn't an introduction a bit unnecessary for him if everyone knows his name already...?

"A pleasure." Aranella nodded and shook his hand politely. "So, mister Crane, what do you know of the current situation?" She asked before turning back to searching those boxes.

"This place has a half cat child for a king and there are mouse people trying to overthrow him. What about you? What do you know?" Evan cringed at his description.

"Do you not have Grimalkin where you're from?" Aranella seemed to catch onto his supposed lack of knowledge.

"Do we have what now?" Evan giggled at the lost look on his face.

"Grimalkin. I'm half Grimalkin." He explained, indicating to his ears and flicking them for emphasis.

"Ah..." He trailed awkwardly.

"And the guards you saw were Mousefolk. Mouse people is..." She paused. "Perhaps not what you should be calling them."

"Is there any other species I should know about?" He wore an unimpressed expression as he made to sit on an old chair in the corner. It gave way under his weight and he hit the ground with a dull thud. Instead of standing back up, he just seemed to give up on it and chose to sit cross-legged in the wreckage instead.

"There's Merfolk and Dogfolk too." Evan clarified helpfully. Roland just nodded, still looking completely unphased by this. With that out of the way, he turned to watch Aranella rummage through another box.

"What are you looking for, Nella?" She suddenly made an 'aha!' sound before pulling her head out of the box along with whatever she had been looking for. She tossed the dusty thing over to Roland.

"Put those on. You'll blend in much easier." Roland looked down at the fabrics he'd just had thrown at him before raising an eyebrow at her. "Come on Evan. We’ll sit facing this wall so he can change."

"U-uh okay!" He quickly joined her where she'd taken a seat atop one of the closed trunks and sat with his back to Roland, who sighed in defeat.

"You never did say what you knew about all of this." Roland pointed out as Evan heard some shuffling noises.

"You're right, I didn't." She heaved her own sigh glancing at Evan. "Mausinger is leading a rebellion of mousefolk against you, Evan. He means to kill you." He gasped in horror.

"What?! B-but he was my father's most trusted adviser! He wouldn't... He would never do this!" Aranella shook her head, face turned to the wall in front of them. "He wouldn't..." His eyes suddenly widened as realisation hit him. "Was it Ratja-"

" _Don't_." Evan froze at the command, jaw snapping shut mid-sentence. Her eyes briefly wandered to him before returning to the ground by the wall. "Apologies. This is a shock to both of us." He turned away too...

But not for long. His arms found their way around Aranella, needing her comfort now more than ever. She chuckled a little before pulling him into a hug of her own.

"We'll be okay. I promise you." Evan sniffled at her soft words. As long as Nella was there to help him, he'd always be safe... "And you did very well getting me out of that cupboard. I'm beginning to think you've been hiding your true talent from me this whole time." He giggled and clung to her tighter.

"I just have a great teacher." He mumbled honestly.

"Oh really? I wonder who that could be… I'll have to talk to them and ask for lessons."

"Nella!"

"Yes?"

"Stop it!" He laughed with a smile. "You already _are_ the best at magic! And you _are_ my teacher! You can't teach yourself like that!" Aranella shook her head with a small laugh of her own.

"Oh? It must have slipped my mind." He pulled away to give a retort but as he did, she ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" He lunged to try and do the same to her but she grabbed his hands and hugged him tight, his arms trapped at his sides. "Nella!" He wiggled but she wouldn't let go. The sound of something hitting the floor reminded them both that Roland was still there. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he made to reach down to the little wooden carving he'd knocked off a chest.

"Let's see?" Aranella twisted around the best she could to see him as he placed the ornament back where it was. At her request, he stood up straight with a hand on his hip and his sword on his shoulder. Instead of the weird looking clothes from before, he was now wearing an old, dark blue, guards greatcoat with boots and a dark turtleneck. Evan nodded his approval as did Aranella.

"Much better." She stood up and wandered over to the bookshelf in the corner. She paused before taking something off one of the shelves and tossing it to Roland. "Take this. It's an arms band. They're used for carrying multiple weapons in combat situations." He fiddled with it before slipping it on under his sleeve and watching with fascination as the sword in his hand vanished. "You don't have magic where you're from either?" She raised an eyebrow. How was she figuring him out so quick?

"It's the stuff of fairy tales back home." She rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the idea.

"Shall we be off then?"

"Which way are we heading?" Roland asked as he stood by the door, hand on the handle ready to go. Aranella smiled before turning to the bookshelf. She pulled a few of the books forwards before she settled on one. Her gaze turned back to them as she pulled it forward, a click resonating from it.

As she took a step back from it, they watched in amazement as the bookshelf slid aside, revealing a long, dark and dank looking hallway behind it.

"Wow!" Evan jumped forward, tail swishing in amazement.

"Heh. It's like something out of a movie." Roland commented. What was a movie...?

 _"Have you found them yet?"_ They stood to attention at the sound of voices beyond the door.

"Let's go." Commanded Aranella before she led the way into the tunnel, the other two quickly following. Evan stared around the place nervously as the bookshelf slid back into place behind them.

"W-where are we, Nella?" He asked, Roland seeming just as curious.

"This is the secret entrance to the tunnels beneath Ding Dong Dell. I've never used it myself but this should lead us out of harms way." She explained with a comforting smile directed at him. "Don't worry, Evan. We'll be away from here soon." She promised and this time, Evan smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been nearly a week. I had intended to post again sooner but I had an exam and I have three assignments due this Friday so I gotta prioritise.  
> I'm not good at prioritising but eh, I'm trying.


	5. Would You Rather I Lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back how's it goin  
> I don't think I have much to explain here so have fun guys

"So," Roland huffed as he sliced through another weird, blobby skeleton thing, "what even _are_ these things?" He snapped as he decapitated another.

"You've never seen a skeleplasm before? They're one of the most common monsters around." Aranella commented, apparently not even a little out of breath from all the running around and fighting she'd had to do since they entered the sewers.

"We don't have monsters where I'm from either!" He answered as he narrowly avoided a sword slash from the skeleplasm. He kicked it square in the chest, not stopping to watch it fall into the sewage below. Glancing down when his foot seemed stuck on something, he cringed at the slimy gunk that had covered his boot from the fight and glued him to the floor.

"Where in the world doesn't have monsters?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him as the final monster was defeated.

"I'm beginning to think this is an entirely different world to mine." Roland admitted with a shrug. What else could it be? You don't feel pain and exhaustion like _this_ in dreams and he doubted you felt it in the afterlife...

"Another world? Hmm..." Her hand moved to her chin as she thought this over. "Yes that could be true." She nodded to herself. "How did you say you come to be in the castle again?" She asked as she turned back to walk through the tunnels again.

"I honestly have no idea." He answered, following her lead.

"He just appeared out of nowhere in front of me." Evan added helpfully.

"Out of nowhere?" Aranella repeated thoughtfully. "Then perhaps you _are_ from another world." She glanced at him. "You said you didn't have magic?"

"We don't." He clarified. She stopped and turned to face him fully before a bright circle of glyphs began to spin around where she stood. Once the light was brighter, she swung her arm out, hand casting the spell directly at him. A warmth spread through him like wild fire but vanished almost as quickly as it had appeared, but something felt different.

"Hm. I thought I sensed magic within you." She smiled to herself before turning back to the path.

"Hold on, you can't just do that and not tell me what you did." He reached to place a hand on her shoulder but missed as she walked faster. A giggle from Evan drew his attention away from her.

"She just unlocked your magic so you can use it. She had to cast that spell on me a few years ago as well." Roland blinked at the explanation. He stared at his hand curiously, wondering what kind of things he could do now.

"Come. We mustn't waste too much time staring at our hands as if they aren't ours anymore." He snapped his gaze back up to find Aranella at the end of an eye roll and about to leave him behind.

"Of course." He agreed before matching her pace. He walked alongside her, with Evan only a few steps behind them. No one spoke for the longest time as they traversed the sewers before Evan broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we... Nella shouldn't we go back?" The pair looked back at him in surprise. His ears were drawn back and his bright blue eyes were clouded with uncertainty as he watched the ground closely.

"Why would we do that?" The boy's gaze shifted back up to theirs.

"To talk to Mausinger and - and make him see sense!" His chest puffed out and though he seemed determined, he still didn't seem to know what to do anymore.

"No. This clearly wasn't a spur of the moment decision. This has been in the making for a long while." Roland crossed his arms, hoping his expression was sympathetic.

"He's right. The mousefolk may have been in a better place since your father took the throne but as they say, still waters run deep." Aranella added with a shake of her head. "I'm sorry, Evan. This is not the time to be trying to make peace with him, or anyone else involved."

"B-but there has to be a way!" He stomped his foot, staring helplessly at them. Roland ran his fingers through his hair as Aranella sighed in defeat.

"I'm afraid not. For now, you need to focus on getting yourself out of here safely." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe one day we can come back and talk to him." Her comforting smile seemed to ease his mind a little and he started moving again. Roland was amazed they seemingly weren't lost yet.

"How can you tell which way we're supposed to go? This place is just as maze-like as the castle." He complained, eying a group of slimes that hadn't spotted them slinking through the shadows yet.

"I can't." She glanced back at him. "I'm just guessing." Her honest answer suddenly saw his trust in her navigating skills vanish.

"At least you're not lying to me..." He grumbled.

"Would you rather I lie and tell you I know exactly where we're going?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'd rather you actually know which way we're supposed to go." He commented, hoping he sounded light hearted enough not to end up in her bad books.

"We all would." She shook her head, pulling a large gate open and holding it for them to pass through. “Just be glad we’ve not ran into The Black Knight.” He could only imagine who _that_ was…

Around the next corner, he had to frown. A broken stone bridge was ahead of them with nothing but the abyss below it. Why would a sewer need to go low enough that he couldn't see the bottom...?

Hold on... was it smoking...?

"Nella! The bridge!" Evan pointed at it in dismay.

"How could that have happened...?" She had a look of utter confusion and surprise on her face.

"It looks deliberate to me." Roland indicated to the smoke and Aranella's eyes widened as realisation hit.

"That means-!" She immediately drew her weapons and turned to cover their back. Her brow furrowed and eyes refocused, scanning the area for threats. "They knew we would come this way."

"That we did." The shadows were suddenly bright with light from fiery torches, a battalion of mouse guards, led by what appeared to be a mousefolk serving girl, in a yellow maids outfit that matched Aranella's in all but colour. A short, round mousefolk, with a curly moustache, narrow eyes and a cravat was also with her, glaring down at them from their high vantage point with a slimy smirk.

"R-Ratja? Why are you doing this?" Evan called out to them, ears back and eyes revealing how hurt he was at this turn of events. His hands shook as he held his knife in front of him. The maiden looked away sadly.

"I'm afraid as much as your father tried, he could never close the gap between grimalkin and mousefolk. We simply can't put up with it any longer." She explained.

"As much as it pains us, we ask you to kindly hand over your life, _your majesty_." The smaller one spat at the title. "Your treacherous line ends _here_ , Tildrum!" He snapped, and waved his hand forward. The soldiers took the silent instruction in stride, beginning to move towards them. Aranella turned to them.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can! Get out of here!" She quickly leapt in front of Evan before glancing back at him. "Go! _Now!_ " She commanded, knives held defensively in front of her.

“By yourself? You know that’s not a good idea, my dear.” Ratja smiled down at Aranella, soft features unnaturally menacing.

“I’m not your _dear_. Not after this.” She’d bitten back in response. Ratja recoiled a little, hand to her mouth as a dark aura became visible around her. It danced like the flames of the torches and intensified as she shook her head in dismay. Suddenly she frowned, eyes narrowed and knives drawn.

“Very well, dear. Though I’ll warn you. I may not hurt you, but they will.” She nodded to the soldiers before stepping towards them.

“But, Nella-!" She growled at the boy's distinct inability to do as he's told. Aranella spun around and placed her hands on Evan’s shoulders.

"Just go. _You_ are the kingdom's last hope, Evan. You _can't die here._ " She stepped away from him, ignoring how he'd frozen, stunned from her words and met Roland's gaze. Emerald and hazel eyes passed a silent message between the two. They nodded determinedly at each other.

As Aranella took a step forward to meet Ratja and the soldiers head on, Roland dived at Evan, taking them both off the edge of the bridge and straight into the abyss below.

"Nella!" Evan screamed as they fell, hand reaching out for her and tears flying behind them.

"Hold your breath!" Roland warned just in time before they both crashed through the surface of the water below.

Hopefully her efforts weren't in vain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried sticking to canon a bit more here. I won't be sticking to it much but every so often I will.  
> My assignments are all done for now so hopefully I can work on this more than I've been able to recently.


	6. Arena of Knights and Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not far to the exit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this will be explained in time. You'll see what I mean by the end.

Evan gasped as he broke the surface of the water. He scrabbled, trying to find something to pull himself out with but found he was being dragged backwards by an arm around his waist. He was pulled ashore, both he and Roland trying to catch their breath as they sat at the edge of the water.

Luckily for them, the water was much cleaner here than it was closer to the castle...

Roland heaved himself to his feet and rung his ponytail out. He turned to Evan and offered a hand to help him up but it was smacked away.

"We..." he breathed, "we have to go back! Nella-!" Roland shook his head and pulled him to his feet, cutting him off.

"I'm afraid we can't go back. Even if we could, we'd be caught and her life would have been for nothing." The bluntness of those words felt sharper than knives. He froze and stared up at him, wide eyed.

"...Her life...?" He repeated, hoping he'd misheard.

"I'm..." Roland sighed turning away and running a hand through his hair. "I think we're gonna have to assume she's not going to be following us out of here." His voice had turned soft and sympathetic.

"N-no! Nella! She... she can't be!" Evan's teeth bit down hard on his lip, enough to draw blood but he didn't care. There were already tears in his eyes when Roland urged him forward.

"Come on. We can think about this when we're in the clear." He promised, guiding him with a hand on his back. Evan didn't say a word. He nodded with a sniffle and rubbed his eyes roughly before following along.

Nella couldn't be... She _couldn't_ be... Not after his father. Not so soon.

But why? Why was this even happening? What did he do to deserve this? What did _anyone_ do to deserve this?

He wished he could go back. Go back to when Aranella was reading him bedtime stories and teaching him magic tricks. Go back to when his father would play chess with him and help him solve Grampuss' complicated riddles. Go back to when Mausinger used to show him all kinds of funny things to do with fire magic and used to laugh as Evan attempted to sneak up on him again. Go back to when Ratja used to sing him songs and play hide and seek with him around the castle…

Go back to before everyone stopped being so friendly...

"Hey! I feel a breeze up ahead! It must be the way out!" Roland called back to him from a little way in front. Evan's gaze flicked back up from the floor to see if he could see it but it didn't feel right.

Leaving without Aranella... He couldn't just leave her behind! Not after all this! Not after what Ratja-

He shook his head vigorously. Aranella always told him not to worry about what happened between her and Ratja and she'd certainly tell him to do the same now.

"What the-?" Evan crashed into Roland's back as the man skidded to a halt and stared ahead, arm already held out to stop him from passing. Peaking around his protective stance, his ears fell flat again.

A wall of dark, purple flames had appeared as a barrier between them and the faint light of sunset on the other side of the cavern. It spread quick and unnatural around them to form a ring of fire, blocking them in on all sides. A coldness suddenly filled the air as the sound of metal rhythmically hitting the ground drew closer, and closer.

The flames barely parted to let the knight in as he approached. The knight - The _Black_ Knight - approached them, black fire all but radiating off of him, dragging the tip of his sword through the dirt.

"Who are you?!" Roland barked at the man, backing him and Evan away.

"Th-th-that's the Black Knight! He-he's-!" Evan couldn't finish before the mouse soldier leapt forward, sword slashing through the space they'd occupied not moments before.

Roland met the second attack with his own blade, putting all his strength into keeping him back. With a mighty shove, the knight flung him backwards, Roland barely able to evade a killing blow as he stumbled. He jumped back a few paces, summoning his gun and firing several rounds into his armour.

The knight snarled beneath his helmet, relentlessly charging him down. One false move and Roland would be done for...

Evan ran to the edge of their little arena, evading them the best he could whenever they drew near. He cowered, dagger in hand, hoping to every kingmaker in existence that he didn't have to use it.

The chances of that were slimming with every moment though. Roland was tired, he was slowing down. With the knight charging him down, he had very little time to attack or catch his breath. He ducked below another strike and rolled out the way of another, his sword making contact with the knight's leg. The knight bellowed unnaturally loud, swinging his shield down and battering Roland over the head with it. He stumbled away, clutching the new injury with one hand, his weapon still clutched in the other. When the knight charged him, it seemed almost like instinct.

Roland flung his hand out, the magic circle around where he stood a vibrant silver. Electricity fizzled from it as a wave of pure static electricity, flew from his hand, striking the knight and knocking him into the wall behind him. Roland's eyes widened in surprise but quickly regained his composure, taking this moment to give the knight a taste of his own medicine. He charged at him, getting reading to swing the final blow down onto the armoured head when suddenly the knight was on his feet.

Roland tried to skid to a halt but his momentum propelled him forward. A metal-clad hand was raised, dark energy dancing around it, forming a ball in its palm. As Roland made to dive out of the way, the energy was released, the nightmarish beam struck him point blank, launching him through the air and to the opposite side of the ring.

"Roland!" Evan cried out in alarm, racing towards him on the floor. He couldn't lose him too!

He didn't notice that same hand turning to him, nor the energy beginning to build, nor the rapid footsteps heading their way. He fell to his knees beside Roland, relieved to find he was still breathing and miraculously awake.

 _"No!"_ A howl rang out as he finally became aware of the knight once more. His eyes widened as the magic surged forward. The tears had no time to fall as he felt his end approaching.

A screech rang out as someone ran in front of the beam, taking the full brunt of it, head on. As her body landed beside him, he could only stare. His breathing erratic he slowly turned to face the knight.

As Roland managed to prop himself up on his elbows, he felt something snap. A ear splitting yowl echoed through the cavern. Evan was on his feet now, ears back and brows furrowed in a blinded rage.

Nobody else was going to get hurt because of him, mark his words.

He traded his knife for Roland's sword, red and white flames engulfing it of their own accord. The knight stepped back in alarm, the boy's eyes ablaze with blue fury. Evan leapt, holding his sword at the ready, level with his head and over the opposite shoulder to the hand holding it, and swung. As he came back down to the ground, the blade struck its target, the red and white flames surging out and sending his opponent to the ground at a fair distance away. He didn’t get back up.

As the adrenaline faded, the sword dropped from his grasp and he turned to see Roland staring, utterly stunned from the floor. But that didn't matter.

Evan raced over to the other person who'd saved him…

 _Aranella_.

Tears streamed from his eyes as he tried his best to shake her awake.

"Nella!" He cried, hoping to get through. "Nella!" At a particularly strong shake, she began to cough, eyes barely opening a crack. Emerald found sapphire.

"Evan?" She wheezed.

"Yes Nella?" He grabbed her hand, refusing to let his eyes see the damage.

"Not far now... and you'll be free." Her hand shakily raised to cup his face, her own tears mixing with the blood from her head. "My Evan..." A proud glimmer shone in her weak smile.

"You... you mean _we'll_ be free. Right Nella? That's what you meant isn't it? That _we'll_ get out of here? Together?" He urged. That _had_ to be what she meant... she would never leave him...

"I'm sorry, Evan..." She murmured, her smile fading. "I'm sorry I won't get to be there..."

"Be there? Of course you'll be there! Wherever it is, I'm sure you'll be there!" She bit her lip for a moment.

"I... I could never replace your mother. Nobody ever could have hoped to but... I've come to think of you as," a heavy cough interrupted her, "as my own. As my son." She continued. "I've loved you as my own for so long now..." Her smile returned, but this time it was mournful.

"I-I know Nella! I know! I see you the same way! You were _always_ a mother to me!" He hoped his honesty was what made her smile wider.

"Then I did a good job then..." She trailed. "Evan," Her eyes closed for a long moment and it seemed to take much more effort to keep them open now. "You will be a great king. A king like no other. You'll build a kingdom... one where everyone can live happily ever after..." She spoke, beginning to lose focus and her voice almost slurring.

"But I can't! Not without you! I need you Nella!" He sobbed, clutching her hand even tighter. She almost chuckled, seemingly losing her train of thought completely.

"Take care of him, won't you Roland?" Her bleary gaze had never left Evan as she made her request.

"Of course." He heard Roland answer softly.

"No! He can't take care of me! Not like _you_ Nella!" He cried, shaking her to keep her awake. "We'll get you help, Nella! A-and you'll be okay! A-and then you can stay with me forever!"

"I'm sorry, Evan..." Her hand slipped away from his face. "You've grown so much..." A proud glimmer of a smile. "I love you..." Her eyes slid shut and no matter how hard he shook her shoulders, they didn't open again.

He heard himself screaming. He knew it was him but he didn't care. The pain was too much to bare and he had to make sure the world could feel it too. He vaguely felt Roland gently laying a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. His head tucked into her chest, not registering the blood and unnatural heat from the scorch marks.

"We have to go." He barely heard the calming, yet stern voice of Roland in his ear. Evan cried and fought back as he was pulled away from her. He couldn't just leave her!

But as he stood a few feet away, seeing her body laid there, almost exactly as it had fallen, he bit his lip.

He heard the soldiers up ahead. He had no choice.

_Goodbye Nella._

He turned and ran as fast as his feet could carry him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry?


	7. How Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings the endings, the hellos and goodbyes...

"What's the matter, dear? You seem lost." Evan didn't raise his gaze from his lap. There was a small sip as the woman who'd spoken enjoyed her tea.

"I-I... She's gone..." He murmured, eyes still red and puffy from crying, even within his dreams. How had he even managed to sleep after everything that happened? It seemed impossible yet here he was...

"Who is?" She pressed with a white eyebrow raised.

"N-Nella... Nella she's... It's all my fault..." A soft click as she placed her teacup and saucer back on the table.

"Why do you say that?" Her voice was soft and soothing, helping to ease the information out of him.

"I-if I hadn't become king, there wouldn't have ever been a coup. A-and if I'd have been stronger, I could have protected myself instead of-" He cut himself off, the images still flashing through his mind. He bit his lip, fists clenched as he held back more tears.

"Now, Evan... You mustn't think like this. What happened wasn't your fault." He glanced up at her warm, amber gaze. "There was always going to be a coup no matter who had taken the throne. There was nothing you could have done." She smiled as she rested her hands on the pristine white table top. "As for being stronger... You weren't to know this would happen. You had no reason to be stronger." Evan looked down again.

"That doesn't mean I'm not to blame..." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"If that's what you choose to believe, so be it." She waved her hand at him, accepting his decision. "But bare this in mind. You may have lost someone special, but you also met someone new, did you not?" Her head tilted to one side. Evan glanced away before turning back to meet her gaze.

"You mean Roland?" She nodded, leaning forwards and linking her fingers together.

"You tell me, dear. I wasn't there." She chuckled. "With every ending, there's a new beginning. And Roland is but the first of many new friends you'll be making soon. That's not to say it'll be easy, but her loss will get easier with time." She paused as he sighed sadly. "Life is never simple, Evan. The beginnings, the endings... The hellos and goodbyes... Every step of the journey comes with its own challenges and rewards."

"I... I suppose so..." He trailed, eyes no longer downcast.

"Who knows? Perhaps you _will_ meet someone who'll be there forever. But you'll be okay. So long as you don't lose sight of what you still have that is." A wise smile as she leaned back.

"I-I won't! I promise!" Evan lifted his chin. If there really was a light at the end of this tunnel, he wasn't going let it slip away from him. Things can only go up from here he supposed...

"Good." She seemed happy with his response before she glanced out of one of the many huge windows. "It appears it's time for us to part ways for now."

"But wait! You never said who you were!" She chuckled.

"You never asked." She waved to him as the light from the windows began to overpower them, swallowing them into a pure white haze.

* * *

“My lord!” Mausinger’s ear twitched at the title he’d been given. Turning to the young mousefolk soldier, he raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?” He asked, the soldier seemed out of breath, as if he’d just ran from the opposite end of the castle.

“The boy! He’s escaped!” They gasped. Mausinger nodded calmly, making sure his emotions didn’t show.

“I take it, that man and his governess are with him?” His hand rose to his beard.

“No my lord. It is just the stranger that’s escaped with him. His governess is… um…” They seemed to struggle to come up with the appropriate words so Mausinger decided to stop him.

“Dead or alive, she is to be treated with the utmost care and respect. She may not have been on our side, but she has more than earned herself the honour.” He nodded to himself. “Pass that on to the rest of your squadron. Hurry now.” The soldier nodded, confusion still evident in their stance before saluting and running off again. Mausinger turned to another of his new soldiers.

“You. Bring me Sir Matthias.” He commanded sharply. They copied the first soldier before disappearing beyond the large double doors at the end of the throne room.

Mausinger turned his back to his fellow mice and gazed up at his old friends grand throne, lost in thought. He placed a hand over his heart, a silent, solemn vow passing through his mind before returning his attention to the army that shouldn’t belong to him. _His_ army.

“The ceremony will continue as planned. We shall not delay the quelling of Grimalkin rule any longer than necessary. You are all welcome to attend but in the meantime, return to your new duties with pride. This is _our_ nation now.” He announced, spreading his arms wide and raising his chin to look down on them. They cheered a ‘Yes sir!’ before dispersing to carry out their new roles around the castle.

He only hoped Oakenhart would understand…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short but it made no sense structure wise to pair it with the next chapter.  
> Also I may have written two chapters in one go so you may be getting another chapter fairly soon anyway to make up for it.


	8. The Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Roland make a pivotal decision

Roland sighed as he stared at the low battery on his smartphone. Figures he forgot to charge it before he left his office...

He shook his head, opening the camera feature. He aimed it at the scene in front of him before snapping a picture. It wasn't the best, but he needed to make sure this wasn't a dream if he vanished back to his own world at some point. His finger hovered over the icon labelled 'Gallery'.

He just couldn't press it. Not yet.

He sighed and held the button on the side of the phone until the screen went black. He'd turn it back on when he needed it next. His gaze found the landscape he'd just taken a picture of.

The sky had turned slightly red as a telling sign the sun would rise soon. The storm had cleared last night, soon after they found their hideaway for the night, and the hills stretched seemingly endlessly in front of him from the ledge he was perched on. Somehow the tall structures that stretched high into the sky seemed natural and he couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten so high in the first place.

It was beautiful but... It was nothing like the view from his office back home.

Back there, instead of hills it was tall buildings, all stacked up next to each other, with roads and pathways weaving between them like an unnatural jungle. The lights from the city would look like a strange mirror of the starlit sky they could seldom see from all the light pollution. The city never slept for long whereas here, it seemed to take a break at night.

Or at least _some_ of the monsters did. He couldn't help but notice quite a few monsters still roaming around and preying on those that slept without shelter.

Speaking of shelter...

He glanced back behind him where a short way down a slope, Evan slept by the burned out fire. It'd taken hours to finally get him to rest. He could only hope his pains and fears hadn't followed him into his dreams.

Roland sighed again. He hoped they would find somewhere to stay soon. Too many sleepless nights in a row would render him useless when it came to protecting this boy.

He wasn’t going to let a dying woman’s wish go to waste. He’d make sure this kid was safe.

Well… As safe as Roland can possible keep him in the given circumstances…

“Ngh…” He snapped his attention back to the boy who seemed to be waking up. Evan blinked as he groggily pushed himself up into a sitting position. He pulled his knees up to his chest, arms around his legs and stared into the smoking remains of their little campfire. His ears were drooped and his cat tail was curled around to rest in his lap.

Roland turned away, unable to watch the grief stricken boy any longer. It wasn’t fair that a child had to go through this. It wasn’t fair at all.

He stared back out at the sky, watching as the foreign sun began to rise.

He wondered if he’d ever lay eyes on his own sky ever again…

“Roland…?” He glanced behind him to find Evan wandering towards him, rubbing the sleep and left over tears out of his eyes.

“Hey, you’re up early.” He greeted casually before patting the stone beside him. Evan took the invitation gratefully and sat down beside him.

“I-I had a dream…” He admitted quietly, holding his legs again.

“Not a nightmare I hope?” When Evan nodded, Roland turned his gaze back to the rising sun. Before he could ask what it was about, he started speaking again.

“When I woke up, I thought it might have all been just a bad dream…” He murmured, clearly not talking about his nightmares. “She’s really…” He shook his head and bit his lip. “She’s really gone… isn’t she…” It was more of a statement than a question. Roland placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah. Yeah she is.” He confirmed for him, half expecting the boy to cling to him and start crying again. Instead, he swallowed thickly before his gaze found the sun. He turned away again.

“Roland… Did… Did I uh… The Black Knight. What happened to him?” Evan stared at the stone they were seated on.

“You don’t remember?” Evan’s eyes found his hands but he otherwise said nothing. “Well from what I could tell, you knocked him out.” He didn’t react much at all. Roland guessed he was struggling to process everything the last twenty-four hours had to throw at him. “He obviously didn’t expect you of all people to charge him like that. You got a clear hit on him.”

“Huh…” His wide eyes wandered away in thought.

“Have you always been able to do magic like that?” Roland asked hoping to shift the topic onto something he’d be happier to talk about.

“Magic?” Evan’s ears snapped up as he stared at him.

“The sword. It was covered in fire.” The clarification earned a baffled head tilt in response. “I take it you didn’t mean for that to happen then.” He shook his head and turned away again.

“Nella would know why that happened…” He let out a breath through his nose, deflating a little. “But now I can’t ask her about it…”

“You may not be able to ask her, but I’m sure somebody out there will know how to help you if you ever need it.” Roland reassured the best he could, clearly out of his depth with this one. “But that leads me to ask…” He turned back to the brightening sky.

“Hm?” Evan glanced at him in question.

“What are you going to do now? You thinking about taking up a quiet life in the mountains?” Roland smiled to himself, expecting an easy ‘yes’ to his question but was surprised when Evan huffed.

“No.” He said simply, ears back and a determination in his sapphire eyes as he stared up at the sky and placed a fist over his chest. “I’m going to do just what Nella asked of me. I-I’m going to build a kingdom. One where everyone can live happily ever after.” He declared as he stood up to face the sun as it reached the distant mountain tops.

“You are huh?” Roland’s eyebrows raised. “Good for you.” When Evan glanced down at him, he had a curious glimmer in his eyes.

“What about you, Roland? What are you going to do now?” He asked seemingly trying to guess what he was going to say. “If you _are_ from another world, I’m not sure how you’d get back.” Roland took a moment to contemplate his situation before nodding to himself. He stood up and crossed his arms.

“Actually, I’m staying here. With _you,_ Evan.” Evan recoiled in shock as Roland smiled at him. “Fancy a hand building that kingdom of yours? I do have a little bit of experience in the field.” He offered. Evan quickly stood up straight, a smile of his own slowly growing across his face.

“O-of course! I’d be happy to have you on board!” Roland chuckled and held his hand out.

“Then let’s get to work shall we?” He nodded and took the offered hand.

“Let’s.” He repeated before they parted and turned to watch the sun once more as it had risen high enough to spread its morning light across the land.

Maybe building a kingdom would help them _both_ find their way home…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of these chapters gets edited it's gonna be this one. I've reread these chapters so much I physically can't anymore :P


	9. The Hellos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite a bit longer than usual hope yous don't mind too much

The first thing that hit him was the bone chilling cold. The second thing was sinking into what he guessed to be ice water.

He blinked his eyes open as the blinding light faded only to be met with…

 _More_ white.

Where in the world was he now? He shivered at the cold, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself. His tan leather jacket doing little to keep him warm. He frowned as a thought hit him.

Was this the arctic?

Standing up, his heart almost stopped. All he could see for miles ahead was snow and ice with the odd tree and chunk of broken, frozen metal.

“Hello?!” He called, not knowing what else to do. He backed up instinctively as his voice was swallowed by the wind. Why couldn’t he have just gone home? Where was his dad?

He looked around frantically, hoping his father would be there somewhere, to tell him it’d be okay and they were going to get through this together… But the harder he searched, the harder it became to hold back the tears. He froze as a low, almost silent noise cut through the fear.

His eyes narrowed as he turned toward where he thought it came from. Seeing nothing, he almost wondered if he’d misheard, but something told him he hadn’t. Creeping forward, he squinted to try and see anything but the blinding white of the snow.

He gasped just as he found those two amber eyes and a set of snarling teeth. A white wolf of some sorts leapt forward as he staggered back in terror. He turned and began to try and run away but found himself pinned as the wolf pounced on him, claws digging into his back. He cried out as he felt the warm breath on his neck get closer and closer.

His eyes squeezed shut as he braced for impact-

_‘Bang!’_

The weight on his back suddenly vanished along with a loud whimper, the gunshot echoing in his ears. He scrambled away as quickly as he possibly could, glancing back to see someone stood facing another three of those creatures. As he slipped and crawled away on the ice, his hand suddenly met air and he felt gravity pulling him down into who knows where.

He screamed as he struggled to grab something to stop him but a firm hand on his shoulder pulled him back into the snow. He trembled, terrified as the man held him tightly, the sound of gunshots and combat invading his senses as the other person fought for them.

At the sound of another loud whimper, he found his gaze returning to the ongoing battle.

A woman in a dark green winters coat, with a furred hood and light green patterns on the arms, swerved and kicked one of the wolves hard enough for him to hear a sickening crack from where he sat. The creature flew backwards, rolling as it hit the ground. Another gunshot rang out, from the man that was holding onto him, shooting down another wolf that had leapt at the woman as she jumped out the way of the third.

As she moved, her hood fell back to reveal a shock of pale pink hair and large, round… mouse ears? She seemed human but… she had mouse ears?

She fired another shot at a wolf before hitting one in the head with the butt of her gun and pushed it away with ease. She fired one more laser shot in the trios direction before the three ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The woman turned to them as she hurriedly joined them on the ground.

“Are you two okay?” Ocean blue eyes almost seemed to scan them both for injuries.

“I’m okay.” The man said as his grip loosened on him but he only clung on tighter to his saviour. “He might not be though…” He trailed, nodding down at him.

“Hmm… How did you even get out here…?” Her head tilted to the side, confusion more than evident on her face. His gaze found her ears again as they shifted with her, one flopped to the side as the other fell upright. What _was_ she?

“Hey, you can relax now. You’re safe.” The man spoke softly, running his gloved fingers through his short hair. He only whimpered and held on tighter. “Can you tell me your name?”

“I-I’m…” He stuttered, trying his best to speak but the lump in his throat was too great. “W-William…” He gasped, trying not to cry. Where was his dad? Why wasn’t he here to help him? Who are these people?

“It’s nice to meet you William.” The man broke his train of thought with his soothing tone. “I’m Trey and this,” he indicated to the woman, “is Bracken. We’ll make sure you’re safe now, okay?” William nodded, hoping his staring at Bracken wasn’t obvious. She’d smiled and waved as she’d been introduced, revealing her mouse-like teeth and the blood stained mitten from the fight. William buried his face deeper into Trey’s chest, eyes never daring to leave Bracken for even a moment.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t bite.” She attempted to joke as she held a hand out to him. “Nice to meet ya.” He nervously alternated between watching her hand and watching her face, not knowing what to do anymore. After an awkward stretch of silence, she dropped her hand back to her side with a soft sigh. “Let’s just… get you back home, yeah?” William nodded, still shaking like a leaf.

Bracken moved back as she stood up, offering her hand out again but this time to Trey. He took the offered hand and carefully pulled himself up with her help, never letting go of him whilst he did so. William hesitated as Trey gently nudged him to follow Bracken’s lead. He swallowed thickly and shook his head.

“What are you? Where am I? Wh-what happened?” He stammered as he was urged forward some more.

“You’re currently in Jack Frosts Playground. It’s north of Broadleaf.” Trey offered rather unhelpfully. “As for Bracken…”

“I’m half mousefolk.” She answered, glancing back to smile at him. “We’re not that common around here as far as I can tell.”

“Half mousefolk…?” He repeated, not having a clue what to do with that information. “B-Broadleaf…?”

“You’ve never heard of it?” Trey asked as they crossed a scrap metal bridge over the chasm he assumed he nearly fell down earlier.

“No…” He shook his head vigorously to get back on track. “How did I get here?” He gripped Trey’s arm like a vice, almost begging for an answer at this point.

“Well what do you remember?” Trey asked after a quick glance at Bracken. She’d met his gaze before quietly turning back to watching out for threats.

“Uhm… I um…” His eyes found the floor as he wracked his brain for clues. “I was… I was in the hospital…” The image slowly started forming in his head. The hospital room, the book, the clock, the bed, the window…

_Oh no…_

His eyes widened as he gasped, his feet now routed to the ground.

“There was a bomb! It-it blew up the city! I-I… I should be dead? I-I… This isn’t real… It _can’t_ be real!” His breathing turned erratic as he grabbed his hair. “Dad where are you?!” He called out, hoping now more than ever that his father could hear him.

Or couldn’t hear him… If he was dead and his dad could hear him, wouldn’t that mean his dad was…?

The damn broke and the tears sprang forth. He felt a pair of warm arms pull him closer, protecting him from the chill.

“Shh… It’s okay… it’s okay… We’re here… We’ll protect you…” Trey reassured with hushed whispers and a hand running through his hair again. His words didn’t stop his mind racing with questions, the missile he’d seen constantly flying around each word and letter of every thought. The smell of burning hit him hard and fast as he buried his face into Trey’s chest.

He was back in the hospital, the blinding white light hitting him and the blast flinging him through the wall and the heat burning him alive and-

Something cold and wet suddenly smacked into the side of his head. Freezing cold droplets sinking into his ear as he found his attention shifting. It felt like rusted gears turning agonisingly slowly as his focus turned onto Bracken. She was stood there, another snowball in hand and eyes swamped with worry.

“Bracken!” He jumped as Trey quietly snapped at her. “There’s a time and a place!” He received a look in response.

“The cold always works for me!” She tossed the snowball from one hand to the other.

“Well he’s _not_ you!” He rolled his eyes as he looked back down at William. “You okay?” His voice had dropped smoothly back into a calming and gentle tone. William shook his head but found himself meeting Bracken’s gaze. She smiled sympathetically, apparently having understood what was happening somehow.

“The Zippelin is up ahead if you’d rather ask these questions there? It’ll be warmer than out here.” Bracken offered, gesturing to a strange white and gold structure in the distance. It didn’t look far and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. He nodded again, his shivering had yet to die down and had only gotten worse since whatever just happened started. She returned the gesture, waiting as he and Trey cautiously took a few steps towards her until she could walk with them rather than ahead of them.

They didn’t speak another word, but they both kept a close eye on him. With them on either side of him, he at least felt safe from the wolves. The cold was another story however.

Just as that thought entered his mind, a weight suddenly landed on his shoulders. Glancing up at the two, he found Trey with a kind smile on his face, suddenly without his big orange winters coat. William made to give it back but he was stopped short as the hood was pulled up over his head.

“I don’t feel the cold as much as you two do.” With that clarification, he buried his face into his soft looking, purple scarf. William smiled a little, grateful for the newfound warmth as he pulled the coat closer around him.

“Th-thanks…” He mumbled, unsure what else he could say.

“Don’t mention it.” There was a long stretch of silence.

“So if William can have your coat, can I have your hat?” His head snapped to stare at Bracken in disbelief. Was she serious?

“Only if I can have your goggles.” Trey answered, pointing to the weird, red and gold goggles around her neck.

“Never!” She snapped, her eyes shining playfully.

“Your coat then?”

“But you don’t feel the cold!”

“Yeah… How about the scarf?”

“Ah keep your stupid hat. It’s not worth it.” She waved him off as he gasped in shock.

“ _My_ hat? _Not_ worth it? How dare you!” He had a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“So you admit it’s stupid then.” Bracken raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ah! The _nerve_ of some people!” He shook his head, readjusting the bowler hat in question on his head. “If this hat could talk, it’d have some tales to tell... and most of them would be about you trying to set it on fire!” Williams eyes widened further.

“Only because that thing is indestructible!” She pointed an accusatory finger at it. “How many times has it been exploded and it’s _still_ just as good as the day you got it? It’s impossible!” Trey laughed and raised his chin in pride.

“It’s not impossible... We just haven’t figured it out yet.” Bracken shook her head and raised her hands in defeat.

“If you say so.” Trey chuckled with a grin as he turned his attention back to their trek.

“You’ll get it eventually.” He offered as if trying to offer some sort of consolation but she just gave him an unconvinced look. She didn’t offer any more than that before slipping her hand into her pocket and pulling out a small metal box. She pressed one of the buttons on the top as she pointed it towards the back of the air vehicle ahead of them.

William’s eyes narrowed at the giant, golden head at the front of the balloon and couldn’t help but wonder who had an ego big enough to stick their face on a mode of transportation. The cabin beneath the balloon didn’t look typical either. It was almost like a pirate ship, with a balcony out front and canons lining its sides with another three beneath the aforementioned balcony. The top, smaller half of the cabin seemed to be mostly glass but he couldn’t see much inside from here. The bottom half was… surprisingly ornate given it was riddled with canons.

A green light above the door in the back of the cabin suddenly lit up as they approached. Bracken led the way, pulling the door open and gesturing for the other two to enter ahead of her. Trey nodded to her as he hopped in whilst William quietly thanked her.

He gasped in surprise as the warmth of the interior hit him like a brick. The sudden heat stung his skin and he found himself feeling the need to sit down. Luckily for him, Trey led him up a set of metal stairs and straight to the nearest chair, along the side of the cabin. He sighed as the weight was lifted from his frozen feet, his eyes closed as he waited for his body to adjust to the new environment.

When he next opened them, he found himself in the glass, upper cabin area with the window to the outside world directly by his side. The console for the controls all seemed to be lit up and functioning at the front of the space with both of his saviours talking quietly to each other as they pressed various buttons.

The cabin was quite spaced out, with chairs dotted around and cupboards and storage space above the glass and a metal, lilac floor. He briefly wondered how they got out onto the balcony if there wasn’t a door at the front by the controls…

Returning his attention to the two, he found Trey approaching him. He spun the chair not far in front of him around so they could face each other as he felt the zeppelin begin to rise with Bracken at the controls.

“You feelin’ any better?” William nodded at him.

“A little.” His throat felt scratchy and sore as he spoke. Trey sighed before continuing.

“I hate to push you like this, but do you remember where you were before? When uh… _it_ happened?” William frowned. Hadn’t he already said?

“I-I was at the hospital. The one closest to the Blue House.” Trey’s eyes narrowed in thought. It was at this moment, Bracken took up one of the seats next to them. He noticed the bloodied mittens had been removed as she held a thermos out for him.

“Coco?” She offered with a head tilt, ears mimicking her movement. He nodded gratefully, eagerly reaching for it. He vaguely wondered how the outside of the flask could be cold if the inside was supposed to be warm. He took a few swigs, the liquid not hot enough to burn but warm enough to make him feel better.

“Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“Don’t mention it.” His lips twitched as he realised Trey had said that exact thing a few minutes ago.

“You were saying about where you were? Something about a blue house?” Trey gently veered him back on topic.

“Not _a_ blue house, _the_ Blue House. You know, the place where the president lives?” He clarified but they just glanced at each other, utterly confused.

“Uh… Zip lives in the same coloured house as we do.” Bracken hummed. “What’s that president in charge of?” William stared at them. How could they not know this? _Everyone_ knew the president!

“Frelsi. He’s in charge of _all_ of Frelsi.” His answer just seemed to bewilder them even more. “Frelsi? As in the country? It’s one of the biggest in the world…” He trailed, losing a little hope at their distinct lack of recognition.

“Sorry… I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.” Trey shook his head. “The only president I know is Zip Vector.” He mentioned. “Does that ring a bell to you?” William shook his head.

“What’s he president of?” He asked curiously.

“Broadleaf.” Bracken answered with such pride he felt kind of bad he’d never heard of that either.

“You mean like the plant?” He offered, just as confused as they were. Bracken’s eyes suddenly widened as she snapped her attention to Trey.

“That’s a plant?” Trey just rolled his eyes and gave her a look. “Sorry. Time and place.” She awkwardly fiddled with her goggles that now sat atop her head.

“Do you have any idea how you might have gotten here? Any at all?” Trey pushed, trying to keep them on the subject at hand. William didn’t dare try and think through those last few moments again and shook his head.

“All I remember is the missile…” He took another sip of the hot chocolate, his grip tightening on the flask.

“A missile?” Bracken repeated, ears perked and eyes wide in surprise. She shook her head in disbelief. “I thought _we_ were the only ones that had the technology for those?”

“We… we are?” Trey’s eyes had narrowed as he tried to work this out. “Where was it you said you were from?”

“Frelsi.”

“Hmm…” He glanced at Bracken and raised an eyebrow in question. An arm crossed her stomach, her elbow resting on her wrist and her fingers to her chin. Her gaze found William’s again.

“Truth is, we saw you when you appeared in the snow. You were a little far away, but you literally appeared out of nowhere.” Her words shocked him a little. Appeared out of nowhere? But how? “One minute there’s just snow and monsters and the next, there’s a big ball of light and out popped you.”

“That’s… weird…” Was all he could say as his brain worked to connect the few dots he had. Bracken hummed again before her ear twitched and she turned her attention back to the consoles. She hopped to her feet before heading back over to them.

“I’ll start us off back home.” She announced as she took up residence in the captain’s chair. “Give it about twenty minutes max.” She called back to them.

“You got it.” Trey turned back to William but he was too focused on what he’d just noticed. “What is it?”

“Does… Does she have a tail?” He whispered quietly so she wouldn’t hear but she laughed and threw a glance at them over her shoulder.

“Yup.” She answered, the mouse tail swishing for emphasis. How had he not noticed that before…? “One of the many perks of being half mousefolk.” With that, she pressed a few buttons on the controls.

“About that…” He frowned at that term again. “What _is_ a mousefolk?” He asked tilting his head to the side. Trey smiled in amusement, getting comfortable in his chair.

“You got a lot of questions like that?” He asked and when William nodded, he chuckled quietly. “Let’s get those out of the way then, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may not have Ferdinand but look who you have instead :D


	10. If Only He Were Here

“Welcome to Broadleaf!” Bracken announced with pride as William watched out of the window beside her. His eyes grew wide in amazement at the tall, mechanical tree structure as they circled it. He couldn’t see much through the large windows, but he could just about make out that there were people in the various, mostly glass rooms that had little more than a bridge connecting them to the rest of the tree. How did people not fall off that bridge when there weren’t any railings…?

As they came around the opposite side to where they’d came from, the wall suddenly began to open up, allowing them safe passage into the main tower. He stared, utterly fascinated at the gold and bronze platforms, the trees that had beaten the odds and somehow grown tall and strong in this environment and the… were those _robots_ rolling around down there? Trey suddenly laughed at him and with a quick glance, he could see that even with her focus on the controls, Bracken was amused as well.

“It’s a thing of beauty isn’t it?” His own pride shining through as well as he smiled at the place, a hand on Bracken’s shoulder. Her hand left the controls for just a moment to pat his hand in agreement, attention still presumably on landing them safely.

“It’s amazing…” William trailed, turning back to watch those little white robots weave in between the other inhabitants of this place. He couldn’t help but wonder why they’d never mentioned the robots when they were telling him about this place earlier…

A loud bleep sounded, prompting him to turn back around and watch curiously as Bracken started speaking into a little microphone. It didn’t sound like she was speaking his language anymore, but he couldn’t tell what in the world it was supposed to be. He hummed and instead chose to seek answers to some of the questions they hadn’t answered yet.

“So these robots…” William asked, pointing to them the best he could. Trey hummed in acknowledgement. “Are they uh… Are they alive?” His eyes suddenly snapped up to watch him.

“Uh… what?” He pushed his red rimmed glasses further up his nose.

“I mean…” He trailed, looking for the right words. “Sentient?” He nodded to himself, satisfied he’d gotten the right one this time. Trey stared at him for a few moments.

“Why wouldn’t they be…?” William frowned. Wasn’t it obvious?

“In case they overthrow you or something?” Trey blinked.

“Why would they do that?” This time it was Bracken who questioned him, brows furrowed as she split her attention between him and whatever she was doing now.

“Uh…” He paused. “Maybe because we’re not perfect? Or because they’re tired of serving humans?” Trey recoiled in surprise and Bracken’s eyes widened.

“ _Serving_ humans? They work _with_ us!” Bracken quickly defended them.

“And they have just as many flaws as we do.” Trey explained looking baffled. “Why would you make a robot perfect?”

“I dunno… That’s what always happens in the stories.”

“What stories are you reading?”

“Whatever the nurses give me.”

“Nurses?” Their conversation ground to a halt as the zeppelin – _Zippelin_ landed and the door they’d entered through opened again.

“While I’m definitely worried about that, Zip will _not_ be happy if one of us doesn’t report back in to him.” Bracken looked William up and down thoughtfully before shaking her head. She glanced at Trey. “Tell me later?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “My place?”

“Sounds good.” She copied the gesture before heading towards the door. “Talk to you later!” She waved back at them.

“Bye!” William waved back and she smiled at him. She met Trey’s gaze for a moment before disappearing beyond the cabin door.

“So, what’s this about nurses?” Trey raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh I just get sick a lot so I’m always in and out of the hospital.” Eyes narrowed on his casual tone.

“How sick are we talking here?” Trey crossed his arms, seemingly running a thousand calculations through his head at once.

“Mm…” William raised a finger to his chin in thought. “Anywhere from a bad fever upwards.” He shrugged. “But I’m used to it. Nurse Nala always takes such good care of me.” He forced a smile, burying the images of what may have happened to her as deep down as they could go. Trey suddenly seemed to realise something.

“You know, I know another kid just like that. I’ll have to introduce you sometime.” He nodded to himself before guiding him towards the door. “Anyway, it’s been a long day for you no doubt. You can stay with us until we can find out how to get you home.”

“Us?” He repeated with a head tilt.

“Sure. Me, Bracken and Zip are always house jumping. At the moment, it’s just me and her living at my place.” William frowned at that explanation.

“You… house jump?” He parroted back, confusion clear as day on his face.

“All the time.” Trey helped him jump down from the cabin. “We’ve lived together for years now.” William just hummed, not really sure what to say to that. Were they together? Were they related? Were they just _really_ good friends? Hmm…

He followed Trey across the rather large, circular platform he assumed to be a landing pad towards what looked like a barrier near its edge. The floor beneath him seemed weird though… Squinting at it, he realised why.

“Does this floor open like the wall?” He gasped in shock, instinctively grabbing onto Trey’s arm. He chuckled and ruffled his hair teasingly.

“Yeah but don’t worry. It only opens when nobody is standing on it.” He pointed to several red lights along the base of the barrier. “Those sensors stop it from opening if there’s something here.” The explanation wasn’t enough for his arm to be released from a vice grip. Passing through a gate in the short wall separating the landing site to the pathways beyond, his eyes widened in wonder as he took in the environment around him.

There were much more people on this side of the wall. Two people that looked like security guards stood outside what looked like a lift and a few others were talking amongst themselves or seemingly comparing notes and debating things in languages he didn’t understand. The robots were rushing about as well. Some cleaning, some talking to people and others were just passing through.

He let Trey lead him past them all and down a large flight of stairs. They followed the path into a large dome filled with trees and flowers of various kinds and stages of life, with a glass ceiling and a few benches on the path through the middle.

“So, do you have a last name William?” Trey asked, greeting a passerby with a friendly wave.

“It’s Crane. My name is William Crane.” When he nodded, William continued. “But most people call me Will.”

“Would you like us to call you that?”

“Mhm! I’d like that.” William smiled a little. Will sounded _much_ better than William.

The pair exited the dome and walked a short distance before entering into a lift similar to the one he’d seen earlier. A robot inside greeted them with a series of beeps and boops.

 _“Hello! Where would you like to go?”_ It asked as it almost seemed to do a little dance.

“Downtown please.” Trey asked politely. The pear-shaped robot pressed a few buttons before the doors closed and the lift began to descend. William watched out the window as floor after floor passed him by, almost too quick to make anything out but soft blurs.

“This might take a while.” Trey mentioned. “Where were we with those questions?” He asked as he leaned against the wall casually.

“Uh… You’d just explained that there were different species to humans like mousefolk and grimalkin and… that Broadleaf was the tech capital of the world.” He nodded to himself as he continued to watch the various floors fly by. “What do you do here?”

“Most of us are engineers or researchers here. I’m more a manager and I’m best at sales and taking care of relations with the other kingdoms but I do a bit of everything. Bracken is the chief engineer so you could say she’s the top dog around here besides me and Zip.” Trey smiled fondly. “Can you tell me anymore about where you’re from?” He asked, readjusting his hat as he did so.

“Um… Well it’s a big city full of really tall buildings and lots of roads everywhere. It’s always busy, but I don’t see too much of it cause I’m always sick.”

“That must be hard.”

“It was but it’s not as bad now. I have nurse Nala and some friends in the children’s ward to keep me company.”

“And what about your parents? Where are they?” William frowned and glanced down at his feet.

“My dad comes and visits sometimes…” He trailed before shaking his head. What did it matter whether his dad visits or not? He’s not here now when he _really_ needs him… but he’s probably helping more people than he could ever imagine right now instead. Or at least that’s what he’d say if he were here…

He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and he looked up to see Trey offering a comforting smile. He hadn’t even realised he was biting back the tears…

Trey opened his other arm out as a silent invitation that William gladly took. He carefully wrapped his arms around him, burying his teary eyes into his dark blue jacket. Trey held him close, drawing soothing circles into his back and whispering words of comfort to him. A loud ding interrupted them, the pair pulling away from each other as their floor arrived. William roughly swatted his tears away before putting on a brave face and leading the way out of the lift with a shaky ‘thank you’ aimed at the robot. Trey silently followed him before subtly steering him down the correct metal streets and down the stairs in the right direction.

They passed through a brightly lit archway into a very lonely looking street. It was illuminated by the tall window on one side and a few old timey street lights and colourful lanterns strung up between them. There were three uniquely shaped buildings ahead of him, all with glass ceilings and windows of varying sizes facing out towards them. One had a patio along its side with some flowers and more lanterns in it, and seemed to reach into the outside world a little. Another had a massively over decorated and oversized front door with a balcony above it and the third seemed quaint and more like the others he’d seen on their way here. He noticed the buttons on the walls that were about knee height for him but chose not to ask about them just yet.

They headed towards the much more simple looking house, Trey unlocking the mechanical door with a key card and a spin of the wheel on its front.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” He announced as he gestured for William to follow him inside. He curiously glanced around as he entered.

It was a simple, open plan room with a living room and fireplace on one side in the corner to the right of the front door, and a kitchen and dining room in the opposite corner, white and grey countertops separating the two areas. An open sort of library space was in the corner to his left, bookshelves lining the walls and an open window into the kitchen. Beyond them all was another five doors. One in the wall that stretched past the kitchen, closer to the living room, two up a short flight of steps, and another two just beside said steps.

“Make yourself at home.” Trey spoke as he removed his shoes and placed them on a rack near the door. William copied before following him across the red carpet towards the nicely tiled kitchen. “Bathroom is over there.” He pointed to the door that faced the living room. “That’s,” he indicated to one of the doors by the steps, “is Bracken’s room and the room next to it is the spare room that you can use. Me and Zip are upstairs. I’m on the left and he’s on the right.” William nodded at the explanation, taking a seat at one of the wooden chairs at the dining table. Trey busied himself with searching through the fridge, hopefully for food.

“You hungry?” He asked, voice muffled by the fridge door.

“Mhm!” William hummed eagerly, watching as he stepped back out from the fridge with a plate of sandwiches wrapped in cellophane. He placed them on the table, removing the cellophane before taking a couple of them for himself. He waved his hand at the rest, gesturing for him to take some too. William gingerly took one from the plate, unsure what was in it. “What is it?” He asked, eyeing the meat slice in it.

“Snagglewolf. A bit gamey but Bracken seems to like it.” Trey shrugged as he took a few bites. William recoiled at that.

“Snagglewolf? Like… A wolf?” Trey frowned at him as he raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t eat wolves where you’re from?” William shook his head. “Well it’s pretty normal here. That’s actually the same type of wolf you saw earlier.” He gulped nervously. “Oh go on. It’s not that bad.” At Trey’s encouragement, he took a deep breath before taking a tiny, hesitant bite from it.

“It’s…” He mumbled as he chewed it. Trey was right, it _was_ pretty gamey… But it also wasn’t that bad. “Not the worst?” He offered as his only response and earned a light chuckle.

“Yeah that’s what most people say. It’s an acquired taste I think.” William hummed again before the two began to eat quietly together.

The companionable silence between them left his mind to wander of its own volition. Though Bracken and Trey had tried to explain, he still had no idea where he was. This was Broadleaf, yeah, but where was his home in comparison to it? How did he get here? Why was he here?

He shook his head, about to abandon this line of questioning before something else popped up. An idea…

“Mister Trey? Do you think I could be from another world?” He asked, curious as Trey cringed at him.

“It’s just Trey. No need for the title.” He smiled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. “As for the other world thing… I guess it’s possible you could be, yeah.” He nodded this time. “What made you think of that?”

“Well… nothing here is the same as back home. It’s all different.” William held a finger up to indicate this was only his first reason. “And I read an old story a little while ago about it. It said there were other worlds just like my one, and that every decision we make, creates another world where we chose differently. I think they were called parallel worlds?” Trey thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

“Hmm… Can’t say I’ve ever heard of parallel worlds…” He mumbled, before nodding slowly as he seemed to remember something. “Other worlds though? Definitely.”

“You have?”

“Sure I have. Probably from when me, Zip and Bracken would read old books we found in the village library together.” He chuckled to himself and shook his head. “Those were some good times… I remember we used to act out the scenes and then change them on the fly because we didn’t like the ending… The stunts we pulled doing that! Ha!” He laughed before focusing back onto William. “I’ll see if I can find some of them for you. Though if you _are_ from another world… you may not be able to go back for a while.” William smiled sadly.

“It’s okay. As long as I get to go home someday, I don’t mind.” Trey didn’t seem convinced as he watched him finish off his sandwich and yawn.

Today had been a long day…

He only wished his dad could have been here for it too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slow but we needed some downtime I think. Or at least Will does.  
> We'll pick up a bit next chapter don't worry


	11. Cocoa or Ice Cream?

William gasped as his eyes flung open. All he could see was smoke and flames everywhere he turned, with ashes smothering the rubble.

"Dad?!" He called as he stood, heart pounding in his chest. He felt something move out the corner of his eye but found nothing but melted cars and scorched roadways.

"Dad...?" He tried again as he carefully padded towards where he thought he saw something. His senses started screaming at him to not approach but what else could he do? Turn his back?

He gulped as he felt the presence move further away, it seemed to circle him rather than approach. Continuing through the rubble he scanned the debris, hoping for _someone_ to be there.

"Dad?!" He tried again but his voice was swallowed by the crackling firelight. He wandered further, through shattered glass and the charred remains of books and teddy bears, he wondered where he was.

His eyes wandered the destroyed towers in the distance before his foot hit something unnatural that squelched a little under his weight. Glancing down he stepped back to find a bag of IV fluid with its chord snapped and fragmented like the concrete surrounding him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the presence draw closer than before.

Hurriedly stepping around it, he quickened his pace slightly.

An explosion rocked the ground in the distance and he stumbled, eyes finding the smoke cloud on the horizon. He gulped as his gaze turned white for a few moments like it had done before. As it cleared he felt the presence draw closer and he could have sworn he felt something rush past him.

His steps grew louder as he began to run, not wanting to be caught by whatever else was here. He felt his tears well up as something else caught his attention.

A large, crumbled blue and white sign. His eyes drew wider. He would recognise that inscription anywhere...

_'Chiltal Community Hospital_

_The best in Frelsi'_

"Nurse Nala?!" He called hoping that maybe if dad wasn't here, she would be here instead. He heard nothing but the presence drew closer. He was sprinting now, jumping and weaving through the debris, trying to keep away from whatever was chasing him but the feeling just got stronger and stronger.

As he pushed his legs to go faster he felt himself stumble and fall, his momentum sending him crashing into the ground. He cried out as the ash covered road rose to meet him. He felt the tears begin to fall as he felt the presence grow stronger still.

He tried to pull himself back to his feet but as he looked up, his gaze found a small mountain of blue coloured concrete with wires, syringes and a stethoscope poking through the gaps at various angles but there was something else... a hand and locks of hair and the nurses cap he could never forget and-!

He gasped and began to scramble backwards to get away but the presence was right behind him now and suddenly he was falling.

He screamed as he fell backwards, never hitting the ground as he kept on falling, descending into darkness, his tears flying above him before his back met the cold floor and his vision went out.

* * *

William’s eyes flew open, his heart pounding and head spinning. He pushed himself up off the floor, desperately searching for nurse Nala or his dad, or _anyone_ to help him.

“Will?!” The door suddenly flung open as a pyjama clad Trey barrelled into the room. William backed up instinctively at the gun in his hand. Upon seeing him on the ground, the gun dematerialised into his… arms band was it? “Bad dream?” He guessed, tone soft and kind, a sharp contrast to what he sounded like when he entered.

William couldn’t answer as he sniffled and scrubbed away at the tears. He nodded with a whimper. Trey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked weird without his hat…

He approached, door clicking shut behind him and knelt down in front of him. Without a second thought, William reached for him, seeking any form of comfort he could find. He was pulled into a calming embrace as he sobbed into Trey’s shirt.

“Keep this up and you’ll run out of tears…” Trey whispered jokingly between comforting words of reassurance. Oh how he wished he’d run out of tears already…

“I-I was… I was back at the h-hospital and… and it was-” he choked a bit, “It was ruined, it was in pieces! A-and-” Trey said nothing. “I saw n-nurse Nala… She was… She was… I was a-all alone and she was…” He sniffed unable to finish explaining what had happened.

“Well you’re not alone anymore, you hear me? I’ve got you.” Trey murmured but he knew it wasn’t true. Nobody stays forever and they’re just looking after him until he can go home. Once he’s gone, they’ll forget he was even here…

“I wanna see dad…” It was the clearest thing he’d said all night. Trey held him tighter.

“You’ll see him again one day…” He offered to try and help but the reassurance didn’t make his absence any less painful.

“Why is he never here when I need him…?” William’s grief sparked a little bit of anger within him. His fist collided with Trey’s chest a few times. What did he do to keep his dad away for so long?

“I don’t know, bud… I really don’t know but we’ll help you find him. I promise.” We? He didn’t see anyone else here and he doubted Bracken really cared either. He sniffled again and kept his thoughts to himself.

“Did anything else happen in your dream?” Trey asked, rubbing smooth circles into his back. William shook his head. “You sure? They say if you tell people about your dreams, you’ll never have them again.” He coaxed, and while that did sound tempting, he still had nothing more to say.

“I wanna go home…” He mumbled instead and Trey could only sigh sadly.

“I know, bud… I know…” The hushed words brought him very little comfort. “I’ll help you however I can.” He promised again, seemingly insistent on having William believe him. “We’ll get through this together, okay?” He just hummed, hoping he was telling the truth yet still hesitant to really trust it.

Despite this, there was something so calming about his words. Almost as if he really did mean it…

He hadn’t meant to, but he’d begun to relax a little. He supposed Trey hadn’t lied to him yet so it was maybe a little unfair to judge him so soon…

Trey’s grip slowly loosened ever so slightly but William held on tighter, not ready to be alone again just yet.

“I’m sorry…” He mumbled, fists clenching the soft fabric of his shirt.

“What for?” Trey sounded surprised at his apology. “You don’t decide when you have a nightmare or how you feel about it. From the sounds of it, you didn’t even choose to be here in the first place.” He reasoned, but none of that makes it right.

“I woke you up, didn’t I? I-I don’t wanna get in the way.” William’s eyes widened in confusion as Trey chuckled.

“Get in the way? You’re not a burden if that’s what you’re trying to say.” He shook his head. “You’re just a little lost right now and need a bit of help, but don’t we all at some point or another? You’re just as welcome to it as everyone else.” He reassured and though William couldn’t see it, he was sure Trey was smiling.

“I-I…” Honestly? He didn’t really know what to say. Did he really deserve this? He swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his own head, pushing the thought away. He wanted so badly to accept, “thank you…” so he did.

“Don’t mention it.” There’s that phrase again… It was almost funny how often they’d said it now.

The silence stretched on for a little while.

“Hey you know what always makes me feel better?” Trey started, William humming in response. “A nice cup of hot cocoa. What do you say?” He had to smile a little at that.

“Cocoa makes everything better…” He spoke quietly.

“Well…” Trey continued, “we _should_ still have some ice cream if Bracken hasn’t eaten it yet…” He trailed, William catching onto his plan. “Let’s see if it holds up against cocoa, shall we?” He couldn’t help but smile as he nodded. Trey slowly loosened his hold on him and this time, William let him as they both stood up from the floor. Trey kept an arm around his shoulders as he led him back out towards the kitchen.

As they walked, he couldn’t help but wonder if Trey’s cocoa would taste just as good and comforting as nurse Nala’s or if it’d be even better with ice cream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Will seems a bit flip floppy here... Maybe intentional I don't remember :P


	12. Between Pride and Disappointment

"So, how do we go about building a kingdom in this world? I assume it's not as straight forward as it sounds." Roland asked making it sound as if building a kingdom sounded easy. Evan's ears twitched as he fiddled with his dagger.

"Hm..." He glanced up at Roland, watching as the man continued to thoughtfully admire the rolling hills from their perch at the hideaway hallow. "If I'm going to be king, I'll need to convince a kingmaker to help us." Evan frowned as his mind worked to figure out how to do that.

"A kingmaker?" Roland repeated, his hazel gaze betraying his confusion.

"You don't have kingmakers where you're from?" Evan's head tilted curiously.

"Afraid not."

"Ah." A nod. "Well uh, a kingmaker gives rulers the power they need to protect and serve their people. They're magic creatures that a king must prove themselves worthy to in order to make a bond with them. Every kingdom has one." He explained hoping he hadn't missed any details out.

"So... it's like a mark of authority?" Roland guessed, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose you could call it that but in times of need, it can also appear to protect its people. Nella said that a kingmaker has the strength of an entire army!" Evan waved his hand for emphasis before deflating a little. A kingmaker protects its people. Just like Nella protected him... He shook his head to keep himself focused.

"Is that so... I'm guessing they're pretty big." Roland's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward a bit, his expression unreadable.

"Mhm! Some are the size of castles!" Came the enthused response as he remembered hearing about the kingmakers other kingdoms had. "And a lot of them can fly too!"

"You don't say..." He trailed before running a hand through his hair. "And you're going to tame one of them?" His brows suddenly furrowed as a thought hit him. "Hold on, weren't you a king until just recently? Couldn't you have called your kingmaker to help you before?" He sounded vaguely accusatory and Evan couldn't help but shrink back a little.

"W-well you see..." He stammered. "My father only," he paused to swallow the lump in his throat, "he only uh... he only _passed_ a month ago. We hadn't got around to that bit yet." He pushed the image of his father away. There was a time and a place and now wasn't either of them. "T-that means I was never a _true_ king. Not _really._ " Roland's gaze softened slightly.

"I see." Was all he had to say. Nerves started getting the best of him, pushing him to keep talking.

"If the ceremony had gone on as planned, then I would already have my kingmaker by now but of course it... it didn't." He clarified rather unnecessarily, receiving a nod in response.

"Hmm..." Roland's gaze wandered to the distant, cat-eared castle thoughtfully. "I wonder what's happened to your kingmaker now that you're out of the picture..." He trailed. Evan dreaded to think but the longer the silence lingered the more he realised he'd have to fill in the blanks.

"Mausinger..." He swallowed thickly. "Mausinger has probably already done the trial. The ceremony was planned for today so maybe..." He shook his head. A part of him hoped Oakenhart had gone easy on Mausinger but the other half...

Well the other half hoped he'd failed. That half of him wondered how Oakenhart would react when he found a mouse instead of the half grimalkin child he'd met previously. That part of him felt it was only fair that if Oakenhart wasn't upset or angry enough to deny him a trial, that he showed no mercy like the mice have clearly shown them...

His clenched fists started shaking in anger and grief, the dagger he still held no doubt giving his emotions away but even if Roland did notice, he never chose to comment on it.

"So in all likelihood, Mausinger has taken control of your kingmaker already..." Evan's eyes widened as Roland's words snapped his mind away from his thoughts on what Oakenhart would do to Mausinger given the chance. He almost dropped the dagger, as he shook his head vigorously to clear it.

How could he stoop so low to wish harm on another? Even if they wished harm on him, how could he? He felt tears sting his eyes, feeling Nella wouldn't be happy at all with him right now.

"Which means we'll have to find a new one." Roland's voice brought his attention back to the conversation at hand. "I don't suppose there's any smaller kingdoms with their own kingmakers around here is there?" Evan's head tilted, not quite understanding where he was going with that.

"I..." His ears snapped upright and his eyes widened as a memory resurfaced. "The Cradle of Light! There should be a kingmaker there that doesn't have a kingdom yet!" Roland blinked at him blankly.

"Doesn't have a...? What are the odds of that?" He seemed sceptical but Evan hopped onto his feet and excitedly made towards the edge of the hallow. He was no longer willing to hide from the monsters with this newfound hope burning away in his heart. When Roland quickly joined him with the clear intent of stopping him, Evan pointed towards sandy cliffs just visible through the distant tree line.

"It should be just on the other side of that canyon!" He glanced at Roland, a determined glimmer in his sapphire eyes. The man ran his fingers through his hair again, eyebrows raised as he took in the journey they'd have to make to even _get_ to the canyon never mind _through_ it.

"Well... no time like the present." He spoke after a while of surveying the land before he began to head towards it.

"Let's go!" Evan called to him as he sped past, eager to take the first few steps on the road to becoming a king. A _real_ king. With a kingmaker of his own and a kingdom to beat all kingdoms.

He was going to make Nella proud!


	13. Another Ones Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and Roland are on their way to the Cradle of Light. What could go wrong?

It was around noon when it finally started to hit him.

Having not been able to sleep the night before and having to fight this kid's battles for him all day would take its toll on anyone he supposed. Roland stared at the weird gerbil looking thing Evan had helpfully called a 'whamster' earlier, as it retreated back to wherever it came from, leaving a trail of blood in its wake.

He supposed he was probably doing the same thing after all these attacks just with less running away...

Glancing behind him, he found Evan emerge from behind a tree and join him again. Roland eyed the dagger he was still clutching, half of him wondering why he can't just use it and the other half hoping he doesn't ever have to. Though in the current circumstances a little bit of help is nothing to be laughed at.

"You okay?" He asked as Evan looked around, seemingly searching for other threats but still not entirely worried about it. Probably because he's ended up with a new bodyguard to replace the old one... Roland shook his head sharply. He's not replacing anyone. He will _not_ be replacing _anyone_.

"Mhm!" Evan nodded before he began leading the way again with Roland following closely behind. He will not let a dying woman's last wish go to waste by letting this kid die to a... what was it? A hedgehound? He shook his head, reminding himself that it doesn't matter what they're called. They're wolves of some sort so who cares?

"You sure you know where we're going?" Roland raised an eyebrow as Evan confidently walked onwards.

"It's in a straight line from where we were, so as long as we keep going this way, we're bound to find it eventually!" His optimism earned him a tired sigh. "Hm? Is everything okay, Roland?" Evan's ear had twitched and he'd turned his bright blue gaze towards him.

"I'll be fine. The sooner we get there, the better." He seemed satisfied with that answer as he continued on his merry way.

At least the scenery was easy on the eyes. Rolling hills for miles, with tree copses scattered around, and sparkling rivers running under well made, stone bridges… The only downside was the unfriendly monsters and the lack of recognisable food...

Why couldn't he have teleported into a land full of food and without the risk of death if he missed a monster with his sword?

"Hey, Roland?" Roland hummed as Evan tore him from his mental lamenting. "What's your world like?" He asked curiously.

"It's not like here that's for sure..." He grumbled a little in response. "Where I'm from, the only monster is your boss at work or an overly privileged customer at your job. Nothing like this." He explained, not really sure how much he should say.

"Privileged customers?"

"Yeah you avoid those whenever you can, but sometimes you just have to grin and bear them whilst they talk your ear off about how you're not doing your job right." A shake of the head. "Consider yourself lucky you'll never be working in a retail job like I had to kid." Evan hummed but just seemed more confused. He didn't press for details though and instead turned his attention back to thoughtfully fiddling with the dagger he couldn't seem to let go of.

"Hey." Roland started as he put a hand on his shoulder. He knew exactly what he was thinking as the boy ran his fingers over the blade of the knife for the hundredth time. "It's going to be okay." He reassured, not entirely sure how to go about this, but knowing he should probably do whatever he could to get his attention off the weapon. As his mother used to say 'everyone is capable of terrible things under the right circumstances', and while he didn't expect Evan to literally stab him in the back, he'd rather make sure he'd never consider doing so in the first place...

Evan met his gaze for a few moments before silently continuing on his way. Roland couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

Here he was, complaining about the lack of food and sleep when Evan is right there after having just lost everything he's ever known, to the people he thought he could trust... He shook his head again as their trek continued.

Evan suddenly froze as they neared the centre of a small cluster of trees. It wasn’t difficult to realise why.

There in front of them, right in middle of their path, a giant, green scaled monster slept away. It laid curled up on its side, its hooves facing towards them and its furred face resting over its mighty paws, that housed claws about as big as Roland’s foot. Its mane was equally huge in size with massive white and orange horns curving out from each side of the head and rounded over the mass of green fur.

“What is _that_ thing?” Roland spoke in a hushed tone, hoping this things hearing wasn’t as useful as those claws probably were.

“I…” Evan’s voice shook, “I think it’s a… a manticore.” There was no doubt about it. They _both_ knew if that thing woke up, it’d be the end of the line. Whilst he was glad the kid clearly understood Roland wasn’t invincible, he wasn’t so glad that he could now see the sandy canyon beyond the monster in front of them.

And if they can see it, that’s probably the direction they’re meant to go to get there.

Oh joy of joys.

He silently gripped Evan’s arm as he lowered his stance and spread his weight more evenly. He pulled him along as he crept around the edge of the trees, hoping beyond all hope that it wouldn’t wake up.

Evan was clinging onto him as he did his best to stay quiet. One wrong move and that was it.

When they were about halfway around, it finally occurred to Roland that maybe they should have just circled the manticore with more distance between them. Why hadn’t he thought to do that sooner?

Before he could redirect his efforts into getting them away, the grass suddenly shifted. They stood, rooted to the spot, neither daring to even breathe.

When nothing happened, Roland slowly began to move again and it was this decision that cost him.

Out of the grass rose a green and yellow serpent, with an orange fin running from the back of its head and down its spine whilst two fangs poked out beneath its lips. They paused again, to watch as it yawned tiredly before its amber eyes sharpened and pinned them down within mere moments.

Roland couldn’t move. He couldn’t tear his gaze away. Their eyes were locked onto each other, daring the other to move first. His heart pounding, his grip tightened almost unnoticeably on Evan, preparing to toss him aside if needs be.

The boy suddenly whimpered, sheer terror rolling off him in waves as he broke the silence. In a flash, the snake surged forward, Roland summoned his sword as Evan automatically ran behind him.

Now unable to move without exposing the kid, he did his best to hit the snake as it feinted back and disappeared into the grass.

“W-where did it go?!” Evan pressed his back to Roland’s. With both their eyes planted on the ground, neither noticed until the light through the trees was blocked out entirely that the snake was perhaps not their only concern.

Roland glanced up, just in time to block a strike from a heavy paw with his sword. It pushed him back a ways, Evan’s presence vanishing from behind him. He paid that no mind, assuming he’d ran for cover and left him to deal with it by himself again.

The creature roared and swiped again, missing as Roland dove out of the way. His sword swiftly landed in its foreleg as he ran passed causing it to roar in pain and fury. It spun on him then, forcing him to jump out of the way as two paws slapped down into the spot he’d just been in. As it tilted its face towards him, he charged, sword at the ready and swung-

A searing pain shot through his leg, bringing him to the ground and letting the weapon harmlessly bounce off the manticores horns. He cried out as he tried to stand but found himself unable to get free, the snake from before having latched itself onto him.

Reaching for his sword suddenly seemed futile with it having fallen just out of reach. He gasped as the manticore stood over him, winding up to land that final blow.

A cry of alarm tore his hazel gaze away from what was most likely going to be the death of him to see Evan. He was stood a ways off, a small ball of fire flying from his dagger and straight towards his executioner. It struck the manticore right as it glanced towards him, hitting him straight in the face. It screeched, fur singed and claws flailing as it stumbled back a bit.

Roland made another lunge for his sword, this time he managed to grab the hilt and swing it around towards the snake at his leg. The blade sliced right through its neck, severing it from the rest of its body and allowing its blood to pour out and soak his trouser leg. He scrambled to remove the head, and bit back the pain as he tore it’s fangs from his flesh.

The manticore, now recovered from the surprise attack, reared onto its hind legs, intent on crushing him into an early grave. Roland rolled out the way as fast as he could, managing to evade all but the quakes it left in its wake. As the beast made to try again, he threw the snakes head towards it, watching as it bounced off its snout.

“Roland!” Evan yelled as he raced forwards to help him. About time he started helping too if he was capable of a fireball…

It screeched as the kid started helping him scrambled away, the only thing he could really contribute being to help pull him along. He cast another fireball with his dagger, the act earning them another roar and a few more moments to get some distance.

Roland summoned his gun, abandoning his sword at his side and fired shot after shot into the manticores thick skin and fur. Between shots he chanced a side glance at Evan. He was knelt at his side, looking scared and utterly lost on what to do next.

“You can keep firing at it too you know!” Roland’s patience wore thin at the panic that stirred in him before he hurriedly threw another fire spell towards it as it charged at them. Roland’s arm instinctively raised to defend himself as the creature launched at them, hooves and claws and fangs on a direct collision course with them. He felt electricity build before launching from his hand and striking out in a wave to hit the beast square in the chest, flinging it backwards and away from them. It rolled onto the floor and snarled as it made to get back up again.

As its head raised and its arms began to push it up off the ground, an arrow suddenly pierced its forehead, right between the eyes and above the small horn that resided there. It fell back down in slow motion, eyes wide and unable close now that the brain was shot. It didn’t get up again.

The two gasped a sigh of momentary relief, the danger over for just a few short lived seconds. Roland’s hand shakily moved to find the wound the snake had left. He was so tired…

“Roland? A-are you okay?” Evan asked, holding onto the arm he was using to prop himself up. He didn’t answer as he took in the damage, struggling to process it.

“H-hey! Help us!” He heard Evan call out to someone right before he felt something collide with his head and his vision go dark.


	14. Carrions

“W-what are you-?!” Evan didn’t get a chance to finish as he was grabbed and pulled away from Roland’s now unconscious body. “Roland!” He called out to him, hoping he’d wake up and help him. “Let me go!” He struggled in the hold he was in, a powerful arm across his chest that pinned his arms to his sides and a hand prying his knife out of his grasp. It fell into the grass with a soft thud and he immediately missed the feeling of its leather hilt in his hand.

“Oh I dunnae think so lad.” A gruff voice followed by a chuckle sounded right by his ear. “You’re a strange ‘en ain’t ya?” The man commented as if he were talking about an unusual pet bird or something. Evan struggled harder as he watched two more muscled men - one with a bow and both with a cutlass tied around their waists - as they inspected Roland on the floor.

“L-leave him alone!” He shouted, failing to keep the tremble of fear out of his words. Whoever was holding him suddenly smacked the side of his face hard enough for his teeth to cut into the inside of his cheek.

“Oi! We’ll have none of that from ya!” The man scolded him as he held Evan so tight he could barely breathe. “What are ya thinkin’ lads?” He called out to the other two who still stood over Roland.

“Well, he ain’t gettin’ up anytime soon.” The one with the bow smirked, crossing his arms over his striped shirt.

“Aye. And he’s been bitten an all. No good to us like that he is.” The third shook his head, uncaringly before his sharp green eyes met Evan’s blue. “Looks like you’re ours now.” He grinned as Evan froze up. Was Roland gonna be okay? What does he mean ‘you’re ours now’? What’s going on?

“W-who are you?” He managed to stammer out, much quieter than the last time he spoke.

“Never you mind.” The one with the bow and goggles said as he approached and patted him on the head. Evan felt his skin crawl at the action and could still feel his red gloved hand long after it had left his hair.

“Righto. Let’s get him off to his new home then ay lads?” The man holding him said before hoisting him up over his shoulder. He yelped as he instinctually clung onto the man’s grey shirt for stability before wiggling and struggling the best he could to get away. The man just laughed, seemingly unphased by his attempts.

“Save your breath kid. You ain’t gonna have much of it by the time you get out again.” The third man with the moustache and goggles said to him as he was carried past.

“Roland!” Evan called out as he was forced to leave him behind, fear gripped his heart and only got worse as the sound of distant humming erupted above them.

“Ay! That’s them ain’t it? Get a move on ya great wally!” The man with the bow snapped though this time he kept his voice hushed.

“Roland!” Evan cried out again, before the air was knocked out of his lungs as he was flung to the floor. A large hand held his mouth so all he could make was muffled noises but all he wanted to do was _breathe_ -

He saw it above them through the treeline.

A strange red shape with big blue, white and yellow wings soared above them. It didn’t _look_ like a bird… or even _sound_ like one…

When it was safely out of sight the men quickly grabbed him and raced out of the trees towards three gold and silver devices that looked just like the thing he’d seen a moment ago. Before he could ask what they were, he found himself sat astride the contraption with the man still holding him tightly and suddenly they were moving up into the air.

He gasped as the three things took off into the sky and turned together towards wherever they were headed now. He didn’t think he’d ever be glad to have someone holding him hostage until now. If they weren’t he’d surely have fallen off this thing by now…

With how closely they were holding him, he couldn’t angle his face enough to look down or even see where they were going until they dipped low enough for him to see the sandy ridges of where he assumed to be Cloud Coil Canyon. Why were they taking him where he wanted to go in the first place…? Did they want to help…?

They swooped around cliffs and deftly evaded all manor of flying monsters before finally beginning to slow. As they drew closer to the ground, the first thing he could see was the tall wooden shacks and fortresses with various random colours strewn across the beams and giant skulls atop their roofs. He was suddenly released as his captor dropped him back onto solid ground.

He fell to his knees, the sand billowing up around him as he hit the floor. He coughed at the dryness of it all before looking up to see where exactly he was.

There were people, _strong_ looking people minding their own business with their chins raised in pride as they went about their day, all with various mismatched weapons on their person somewhere. He shrunk back at the sneers he received as they passed by, and even more so as he noticed the various skulls sitting atop stakes that were dotted around this little canyon village, and the caged and muzzled wyverns that seemed less than happy to be here. Walkways led to more huts that sat atop rocky ledges and he hoped that wasn’t a fortified wooden wall keeping him from seemingly the only possible exit above him. He couldn’t really tell from down here.

“Alright, on ya feet lad.” The man from before suddenly yanked him back onto his feet. “This here’s ya new home. Trust me lad, you ain’t gettin out of here anytime soon.” He promised with a sneer. Evan hoped the stains on his red scarf were from being a messy eater and not anything more sinister.

“W-where are we?” He ground out the courage to ask. The man laughed and held him around the shoulders.

“This is Cloud Coil Canyon. The home of the Air Raiders. And _you_ ,” he jabbed a finger into Evan’s chest, “are gonna do _exactly_ as ya told or…” he turned them around to wave an arm at the cliff at the edge of the platform they stood on and laughed menacingly, “Well… the carrion birds gotta get fed eventually. Ya get me?”

“Mhm…” Evan nodded vigorously, wanting now more than ever for Nella to be here.

“Good. Then you’ll be just fine.” He laughed before pushing him towards one of the shacks.

He didn’t believe that for even a second…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you couldn't tell, these guys are where the Sky Pirate Village is in canon  
> But of course I like to ignore canon so here we are giving it another middle finger :)


	15. The Good Eggs

A soft breeze gently ruffling his hair slowly helped his consciousness return to him. Roland laid there, not quite ready to move just yet as the breeze continued to sooth his ears.

A gentle humming sounded nearby. A woman he guessed. Probably elderly. It was nice…

His mind’s eye lit up with images of his grandmother as she sang her songs whilst she baked her infamous pumpkin pie. He missed those days where he could run around without a care in the world and be back in time for tea.

“Now, now, settle down my lovelies! There’s plenty here for everyone!” The mystery woman spoke as he heard the sound of excited paws and happy chirps. They sounded muffled though, as if in another room. His grandmother had dogs too…

“There we go! Well don’t say thank you all at once now!” She laughed before he heard a door open and close and footsteps drawing closer. He didn’t open his eyes, too relaxed to even try. She placed a hand on his forehead and he felt something cold dab at his skin. As it touched a certain spot, he hissed as a pain shot through him.

“Sorry luv, you’ll have to tough this one out.” She spoke, almost as if she knew he was awake. “You took quite a beatin’ you did. Lucky lil ol Tani and the boys were there to save you, ay?” Roland hummed, as his brain started to boot up again.

“Save me…?” He replied after a long stretch of silence and biting his tongue through the sting of whatever it was she was doing.

“That’s right my dear. Took a good ol wallopin’ you did. Manticore was it?” She asked as he listened to her dip what he presumed to be a cloth in water before returning back to his head.

“Uh… yeah I think so…” His brow furrowed as the memory started to return to him. “No hold on… That’s not right…” No matter how hard he tried to focus, for some reason the fog over his mind just wouldn’t lift. But he could still hear one thing…

“There was… someone else there… Evan had-” He cut himself off. “Where’s Evan?” There was a short silence.

“How old is he?” She asked as she presumably leaned back away from him.

“Uh… about twelve… maybe eleven, I’m not sure.” He answered, hoping he’d guessed correctly.

“Ah.” Roland’s eyes finally opened to see the little old lady, an arm crossed over her stomach and her fingers to her chin in a typical thinking pose. Her eyes were closed as she seemed to consider this information. “Was there anyone else there?” She asked, her aqua gaze falling onto him.

“I-I think so.” He stammered as he wracked his brain for the answers. He started pushing himself up into a sitting position only for his vision to start swimming and his head to start pounding. The lady reached forward and helped him lean back against the wall, placing a worn out pillow under his head. It didn’t do much but it was better than nothing he supposed.

“Now you be careful there. You’ll make yourself worse like that.” She scolded with a reprimanding frown as she pushed her red glasses up her nose. Roland hummed in acknowledgement and didn’t try to get up any more than he was already. “Now this boy of yours… Who is he?” She pressed, her words making him frown.

“His name is Evan. He’s half… grimalkin I think? I just met him yesterday.” He answered as he shifted to try and get more comfortable.

“If you only met him yesterday, what were you playin’ at getting that close to the canyon?” He sighed, wishing he’d stayed asleep.

“He was the king of Don Dell?” He paused trying to remember the name but gave up after a few failed attempts. “There was a coup and I happened to be there to help him get out.” Her eyes widened.

“Snakes alive you’re not jokin’ are ya?” She recoiled as he carefully shook his head, glad it didn’t spin this time. “Well I never…” She shook her head, clearly not fully comprehending this yet. “Mice was it?” He could tell she already knew the answer.

“Something like that.” He answered, his gaze wandering the shack they were in. The room was round and wooden with a hammock set up on the opposite side to him, and cloth hanging over square holes in the walls he assumed functioned as windows. His eyes narrowed as he spied the sandy cliffs outside. “Is this…” He paused trying to remember the name. “Cloud… ridge?” The old lady chuckled as she tucked a lock of ginger hair that had escaped from her strange white hat back behind her ear.

“This here’s Cloud Coil Canyon.” She explained. “My name’s Martha. _Auntie_ Martha to those I’ve taken a shine to and I daresay I’ve taken a shine to you.” Martha smiled and held her hand out.

“I’m Roland. Roland Crane.” Roland politely shook her hand, surprised at how tough her handshake was.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you. A friend of the Taken is a friend of ours.” She made to stand but Roland stopped her.

“The Taken?” Her smile turned sympathetic.

“Never you mind that right now luv. You get your rest. I can see it your eyes how much you need it. I’ll get on findin your friend for you.” Placing her hand on the old wooden door, she took a glance over her shoulder at him. “Don’t you worry none. We’re the good eggs around here.” She reassured before disappearing beyond the door.

Whilst Roland didn’t exactly want to rest when he’d made a promise such as this, he knew there wasn’t much he could do with a head injury of all things. He settled back down onto his wooden cot and made himself as comfortable as possible. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he trusted that old lady was telling him the truth.

They were the good eggs around here…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be vague about everything and hope you all realise this.  
> Criticism always welcome of course.


End file.
